Ancient fire
by Ilara Zadlo
Summary: New version of chap 24! enlarged! Sirius and his love forever? Their past at school. Their present with Harry. The action will speed up when they finally date. R-chapter added, sorry, I had to do it. Read and review, PLEASE!
1. Professor Sting

CHAPTER ONE - PROFESSOR STING  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking silently about their teachers, classes and school. They were outside the building during their transfiguration lesson. Prof. McGonagall wanted them change grass into flowers, insects into birds, or something the same fascinating.  
  
Hermione grew flowers all around them, guys were laughing and their noble teacher was taking last sun-bathing this year.  
  
Harry looked up at the blue skies and saw an enormous, beautiful black owl. He showed it to Ron, and both looked amazed.  
  
Suddenly, as the owl was about to touch down, they saw a dark figure on a stylish broomstick. Their eye followed that person, and she (this was definitely a young woman) landed just in front of McGonagall.  
  
She wasn't tall, but very slender. Her hair was dark and short and her eyes had a strange colour. Green? Olive? Brown or gray? Harry couldn't tell. But she was beautiful.  
  
Boys watched her got off her broom (very black, shiny and clean, it must have been made of the most expensive oak); sent her owl to the castle. She wore clothes of high quality: a long, dark-green silk dress and a black, velvet coat. She also had standard Dr. Martens' shoes. Black (Ron looked amazed, Muggle shoes!).  
  
'Hello, I'm back', the woman greeted Minerva, who looked shocked. 'God, it's so good to be here', she laughed with a relief.  
  
'Julia!', professor shouted. 'Never, ever do that again! Behave yourself! By the way', she said with a smile. 'it is forbidden.'  
  
She couldn't finish, because the woman called Julia grinned: 'to use a broom outside the stadium.'  
  
'How was your trip? How is your father? It is so good to see you here, darling. I've missed you' said McGonagall  
  
Julia replied: 'Great. Good. You too. Lesson outside?', she added with an uncanny smile.  
  
She looked around over the pupils' heads. For a while, hers and Harry's eyes met. Harry wanted to look deeper in her mysterious eyes, but she turned to the teacher. Harry realized that her shiny smile had disappeared and her voice sounded solemn.  
  
'Which year?'  
  
'Fourth, dear', answered McGonagall gently.  
  
'Young Potter...', professor nodded yes. 'Thirteen years. Gosh, so many years. When it... When they...'  
  
' It's OK now,' Minerva put her arm around Julia. 'Class, the lesson is over. Jill, let's go to the castle'  
  
Harry watched they walked away to school. He was used to the fact, that people recognized him. They sometimes looked proud, often curious and happy, that they know him that he had survived. Julia looked sad. He knew, that he had recalled something, or someone she had lost. Someone she still misses.  
  
'I wonder who is she', said Ron. They were sitting in the common room, waiting for dinner.  
  
'No idea.' answered Harry, 'God, I'm starving.'  
  
'It is so obvious!', Hermione looked at them in her criticizing way.  
  
'Yes, miss Know-it-all?', Ron blinked at Harry. 'She doesn't know.', he whispered.  
  
'Oh, yes' Hermione looked offended. ' She's a new teacher, you fools. Dumbledore told us, that another professor was going to teach here. It's her. Look at your timetables! Non-signal magic. Teacher: Julia Sting. Book will be given later, if needed. Come on, we'll be late for dinner.' she laughed, because her friends looked really amusing.  
  
'Whom do I have to work with' she sighed, and left the room.  
  
When everybody sat behind their tables, Dumbledore stood up and spoke.  
  
'I would like to welcome another new teacher; you all will have to pleasure to work with. This is a brand new subject, and our school is the first allowed to teach it. I hope you will enjoy lessons with a former student of this school. It was so many years ago, Julia,' he said looking into her eyes. She smiled; she knew she looked much younger.  
  
'Please welcome the teacher of Non-signal magic, Julia Laureen Sting.'  
  
The headmaster clapped his hands, so did the rest of teachers and pupils. Harry clapped, and was skipping through the people's faces. Most of them were happy. Some looked furious. Harry peeped at Snape. He was clapping, but one could read hatred in his eyes. He was glancing at her and when their eyes met she laughed and helped herself with another portion of pie.  
  
'Now', said Ron. 'He's going to be really mad. Why has she done this just a day before our potions?'.  
  
Harry barked with a laugh and looked at Sting once again. She was calm now. Thoughtful.  
  
**  
  
What was she thinking about (recalling, maybe). Read soon. And review, please, please. It's my first time (. 


	2. Sorting

What do you think? Write please!! Now a little bit about the past  
  
CHAPTER TWO - SORTING  
  
Julia opened her eyes. She didn't cry anymore, she was still angry though. She was now alone in a small chamber next to the Great Hall. Inside that wonderful Hall people clapped their hands, laughed and shouted, both with enthusiasm and disapproval. Young students were being sorted. She was getting more and more bored.  
  
'Metody, Alicia', she heard McGonagall, her dearest auntie, and yawned. How long does she have to wait?  
  
She had already waited two years. Julia always wanted to go to Hogwarts, but her parents refused: they wanted her to be under somebody's control. That's why they had chosen for her prestigious school in Vix, France, where her grandmother worked.  
  
She cried, shouted, tried to hex them, screamed, didn't talk, but it didn't convince them. She went to Vix.  
  
Julia wasn't a sociable and outgoing type of person, but after two years she had already found some kind souls there. And she could use library and do magic as long as she wanted. Go, wherever she wanted. Gain skills. Learn charms. Live.  
  
Unfortunately, the incidents that had happened during the summer ended her happiness. She couldn't stay there any more.  
  
A couple of Death Eaters attacked the school and wanted to frighten pupils and teachers. Few professors fought against them, but only Julia's grandmother, a specialist in Muggle studies, was killed.  
  
There were so many of them, that even a powerful witch couldn't stop them. She managed to protect others, but was helpless with the hexes that attacked her. Julia was shocked, rather than frightened, but she couldn't have done anything. She stood there and heard the Voldemort's dogs laughed and laughed. She promised herself never to allow them to hurt others, to make others die and cry. These events ensured her (very young!) that she should spend her life fighting against Dark Lord.  
  
She wanted to continue her education there. But although some of her cousins were still in France, her parents wanted to take her back to England.  
  
She cried, shouted, tried to hex them, screamed, didn't talk, but it didn't convince them. She had to go to Hogwarts.  
  
She knew her parents would finish granny's work, fight. She knew, they wanted the best for her. They sent her (at last) to Hogwarts. She could there learn from the best teachers. She was on her own more than she would be with them, in snobbish School for Wizards and Witches in Demonery, Massachusetts. They promised that mother's sister, Minerva McGonagall would not be so strict and stern as them (dream on) and helpful with Julia's educational aspirations.  
  
'Zoll, Mathew', the last name was read by Minerva (Hufflepuff), and Julia knew that she was to be called next. She heard that students wanted to eat at last and she was the one who made them wait few minutes more.  
  
The audience went silent, as the headmaster spoke:  
  
'We are extremely happy to have all of you, the new ones and the old ones, gathered here. But I have a surprise for you', he smiled, because now everyone were listening.  
  
'No, not another new teacher', pupils laughed. 'Another new student. She had to come here from a similar school from France. She's had a terrible summer, so please, welcome her as kindly, as we can at Hogwarts. Minerva.'  
  
McGonagall said crisply: 'Julia Laureen Sting. Prepare to get sorted!'  
  
When she said that the great door leading to the Great Hall opened and Julia saw her aunt standing in the middle, with a Sorting Hat in her hands.  
  
Julia saw the crowd, the stuff, and the inside of the hall. Suddenly, she felt so lonely in the world, so deserted and solitary. She wanted to run away and cry.  
  
McGonagall looked impatient. 'oh, they all will wait' Julia thought.  
  
***  
  
At the Gryffindor's table students were talking and waiting. All wanted the feast, not another sorting. Right in the middle of the table sat four guys looking amused about something. A girl with dark red hair watched them with disapproval and distaste.  
  
'You owe me twenty chocolate frogs and a magical quill, Black.', laughed boy with untidy black hair. 'I am going to be rich this year, at last. Great Black's theory about sorting turned out to be a piece of shit!'  
  
'Shut up. I am definitely disappointed. So many missortings one night. Gosh, I'm so bored.', answered another guy, dark-haired, dark-eyed, good- looking.  
  
'What about this one?', asked third boy, with a little more serious outlook.  
  
James, that pupil, who won, laughed: 'This is my day, look, she's so evil, definitely Slytherin!'.  
  
'No, James,', cried a small, fat boy. 'She has glasses, Ravenclaw'.  
  
'I wear glasses Peter.', said Remus, looking decisively at his friend. 'I would say, small and shy girl, Hufflepuff.'  
  
Sirius took a glance at Julia, who was approaching the Sorting Hat. Right, she was small, looked shy, but he saw something thoughtful and funny in her eyes, something grinning. She was ironical, sceptical and very bored. He smiled to himself and talked to his friends:  
  
'A Sting, bored, intelligent, sceptical. Gryffindor, or the world is going to collapse.'  
  
'Prepare for hell, dear', laughed James. And than the hat shouted.  
  
***  
  
Julia put the Hat on her head. She was livid, and very, very sceptical about all what was happening. The textile covered her eyes and she heard the Hat spoke straight into her head.  
  
'We do not seem to be extremely happy.'  
  
'We are not happy at all!', Julia shouted back.  
  
'Don't we wanna be at Hogwarts?'  
  
'Hey, I guess you're very clever, and you read my mind. So, you know I have always wanted to come here.', this all was irritating and embarrassing!  
  
'Well, where should I sort you, Miss Sting?'  
  
'You already know the answer. This can't be changed.'  
  
'Well, we're clever, aren't we. But we should know that there is nothing that can't be changed. You must only believe', Julia didn't answer so the Hat spoke on.  
  
'Slytherin would be a great joke, I agree, but it's useless, nobody would believe and I don't want Dumbledore shout at me!'  
  
Julia laughed a little and continued: 'So maybe Hufflepuff. It's not that bad, though.'  
  
Hat played: 'No, you would get bored the first day. Let's try Ravenclaw: you're smart, nobody will notice. No, wait, we don't want to obey the rules, that's no good.'  
  
'So we have no real choice', sighed Julia rounding on the chair.  
  
'Even if you weren't a Sting, a daughter of your parents I wouldn't hesitate. Smart, brave, and know what she wants. Can I shout now?'  
  
Julia sighed silently 'Yes' and the Sorting Hat yelled: 'GRYFFINDOR!!!!!'  
  
The joyful applause in the Great Hall was broken by a shout of boy called 'Black' by his friends.  
  
'Yes!!', he stood up looking at his friend James, totally ignoring the rest of the crowd.  
  
'And who is the winner now?? Well, moron, luckily the world will not end!'  
  
James laughed, but stopped when the headmaster called them.  
  
'Mr. Black, I guess nobody's interested in your stupid bets', he said smiling widely.  
  
'I am so sorry, Professor', said Sirius looking as innocent as he could. 'This will never happen again.'  
  
'How many more times do I have to listen to your cheap promises?'  
  
Except Julia, everybody laughed. She was still standing near McGonagall, waiting for a sign to dismiss. Instead of that she, and all the people, heard the Hat said:  
  
'Fourth year, of course!!', and it laughed louder and louder.  
  
The Hall went silent, when Julia turned her head to Dumbledore and yelled: 'What??'  
  
'You've heard', headmaster said gently. 'Now, you may sit.'  
  
But Julia didn't want to. She cried quietly: 'I came here later, I felt so embarrassed putting the Hat on. I am going to be here so shorter and now I have to be younger than my classmates. This is so unfair!'  
  
'The world is so unfair', smiled with sympathy old Albus. 'This is the best I can do for you, believe me, dear. Now, have a sit. Let the feast begin at last!', the last sentence he shouted and the tables were filled with tasty and miraculous food.  
  
Julia slowly left the teachers table and went to Gryffindor's. She sat between her new mates, who were all talking and talking. She felt very solitary again. 


	3. List and Talks

Julia's at school, read some more!! And review, please.  
  
**  
  
CHAPTER THREE - LIST AND TALKS  
  
After such a marvelous dinner, Head Girls and Head boys leaded their houses into common rooms. Julia wanted to leave, but attentive hand of McGonagall stopped her and they stood behind the crowd.  
  
'Lily!!', cried Professor at a girl with dark red hair. 'Can we talk for a while, please', she ordered.  
  
'Yes, professor', the girl smiled gently. Only three of them were left in the Great Hall.  
  
'Lily, this is my niece, Julia Sting' said Minerva coolly. 'She isn't really happy, that she has to be here. I want you to take care of her', she added more softly. 'She doesn't look like but she's a real troublemaker. I can't do this by myself all the time, but I would like to be sure that she eats, sleeps, talks and attends her classes. Oh, she has to take some additional third-year's Arithmacy. Julia, dear, this is your timetable. Lily, this is a list of things which she should avoid', she gave them pieces of parchments.  
  
'Now, girls, you can go', she went out of the Hall and left them alone.  
  
'Hello, I'm Lily Evans and I am really happy you're here with us. This isn't necessary, of course?', she asked and pointed out the parchment.  
  
Julia glanced at her disbelievingly.  
  
'I guess you've been here long enough to realize that she never does unnecessary things. Sorry, I don't want to be rude. It's just a terrible beginning. Let's skip through the list and we'll see what can we do about them.'  
  
Lily looked scared (does that young girl really want to misbehave?), but opened the parchment and they read.  
  
JULIA LAUREEN STING: LIST OF DUTIES AND BANS  
  
Julia has to:  
  
participate in every class that is listed on her plan  
  
go to bed before 11pm  
  
eat all meals  
  
talk to people NORMALLY and behave as if she was NORMAL  
  
Julia is not allowed to:  
  
wander alone in and outside the school  
  
read too many books a week  
  
read books listed at the librarian's desk  
  
do magic on her own  
  
leave the school grounds  
  
air and be impolite  
  
'Only these?', Julia seemed surprised. 'I expected something worse. OK, I can take part in those stupid classes, what a waste of time. And I can be polite, sometimes.', she added and smiled.  
  
Lily looked suspicious.  
  
'You don't want to follow these rules?'  
  
'Do I look as a fool? Does anyone else have to follow these? I believe in equality!'  
  
*  
  
Lily wanted to help McGonagall and be obeying, but she thought that these rules were unfair. Julia looked miserable and unhappy. Lily smiled a little and led her to the Gryffindor's common room.  
  
'Stinky frogs!', she shouted as they reached Fat Lady's portrait. They walked through the hole and found themselves in a home-looking room, fool of people.  
  
'Hey, Evans, where the hell have you been?' shouted a guy called James. 'We've already eaten all sweets, including your favorite beans.'  
  
'Well, what a shame that they won't help your brain, Potter', Lily shouted back.  
  
She and Julia went and sat on sofas.  
  
'She's so beautiful when she's angry', James Potter told his friends. 'Hey, Sirius, is that the new girl?'  
  
'Sure, James, these beans really can't help you', he laughed, but glanced at Julia.  
  
Her curly hair were tangled around her pretty, pale face. Her eyes (he hadn't caught their colour, yet) were rambling around the ceiling and furniture and avoiding people's eyes. When he thought about that their eyes met. He saw that she was bored, but behind that was ironic and a vicious but playful grin. He wanted to ensure himself about that, but Julia broke the link between them and left for girls' dorm rooms.  
  
*  
  
Lily was unpacking herself while Julia was lying on the bed, doing completely nothing. Their room was quite big and nicely furnished. Julia had always loved old beds with curtains and dark wardrobes.  
  
'Who were those guys', she asked Lily as she had finally finished her work.  
  
'Those idiots in the middle?', Lily asked and Julia nodded lazily.  
  
'The Marauders. Best friends, immature gits: Potter, Black and the rest. How I hate their behavior, their stupid pranks!'  
  
'They don't seem stupid.'  
  
'They're not, they just act like complete idiots. All the time.'  
  
Julia laughed: 'You mean they're great to befriend with!'  
  
'Oh, Jill, you're aunt wouldn't be very pleased.'  
  
'I am absolutely aware of this, mummy', said Julia and they fallen asleep, giggling.  
  
***  
  
After few weeks Julia felt better at the school. Lessons weren't as boring as they had seemed to. People weren't being curious about her, so she could read and learn whatever she wanted, without those suspicious looks all around. She learned faster and more efficient than other students, but it didn't bother anyone. Julia was able to make herself almost invisible, she felt the best when not noticed.  
  
One snowy Sunday, before Xmas break she went to the owlery. She wanted to send her parents a letter. Without any serious reason (she was to see them in about a week), maybe she wanted to be alone a while before the breakfast with all the crowd. She was choosing which school owl to use, when a man's voice spoke.  
  
'Oh, hello, sorry, I didn't expect anyone here so early', this was Sirius Black.  
  
'That's OK', Julia answered lazily, still watching the owls: she needed a strong one.  
  
'It's public place, you know, we both can be here', she smiled, slightly and deviously.  
  
'Well, Julia Sting, as ironical as always.'  
  
'Well, Sirius Black, as default as always.'  
  
They went silent and continued to send their letters. Julia finished first, but didn't leave. She was watching him.  
  
'What?', he asked angrily. He didn't like, when girls were watching him. But he thought that none before had done this like that: carefully, thoughtfully.  
  
'Tell me, was your family really upset when you got sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin?'  
  
He smiled. 'Why do you want to know this? In fact, yes, they all went mad. This was the prettiest day of my life. Such a humiliation!'  
  
'But your mum didn't banish you?'  
  
'Unfortunately no'  
  
'I guess it's great you're a Gryffindor', said Julia and wanted to leave, but Sirius stopped her.  
  
'Hey, Sting, you don't have many friends, do you?'  
  
'Wow, Black, what a deduction', she was vicious again.  
  
'Wait. Why? I mean, you're clever and nice and smart and. You should have friends!'  
  
'Well, let's say people are tiring me with ease. I don't enjoy talking much'  
  
'You've been talking right now, with me, since about half an hour'  
  
'I didn't say I can't talk or I am not well behaved', she smiled slightly and looked into his eyes. Sirius felt a hot chill. 'Having friends means talking to them and I don't enjoy.'  
  
She didn't finish because she felt an unusual affinity to that guy. She was enjoying that chat with him.  
  
'Well, Sting, if you ever need a friend to whom you don't want to talk to, you know where you can find me', he smiled and they went for their breakfast. 


	4. Let's kill all the werewolves!

CHAPTER FOUR - LET'S KILL ALL THE WEREWOLVES  
  
Julia was sitting at a last desk in the Charms Classroom. She was so bored, because she had already known all those simple charms and hexes. She was reading a book 'How to become invisible for teachers so you can do whatever you want'. This was much more fascinating, but it didn't help though.  
  
'Miss Sting, are you being bored? Maybe you would like to join our discussion', asked professor Flitwick. 'We are talking about annoyance. What annoys you?'  
  
She looked up and noticed several stupid smiles on faces of the Slytherin part of class. She wasn't popular among them; in fact nobody of their class was popular. They all waited for somebody from Gryffindor to fail during the lesson. Well, they had to wait longer.  
  
'People', said Julia simply and the class laughed. 'I find people the most irritating thing in the world.'  
  
'I am aware of this, but think, please, about just one, the most irritating feature.'  
  
'Talking. I guess this disturbs me the most', Julia smiled as professor tried to find a difficult task for her.  
  
'Well', he said and turned to Black and Potter, who were gossiping in the corner, 'Mr. Black, who is the most talkative person in the classroom?'  
  
Sirius stood up, looking very seriously, and spoke as if he was introducing someone. Julia thought that these guys loved making fools of themselves.  
  
'Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you a chatty guy, his mouth is never closed, his laughter never disappears! Please, welcome and enjoy: Mister Jaaaaames Potter!!!' He clapped his hands, and James walked around the room entertaining the crowd.  
  
'Well, Miss Sting', Flitwick asked Julia. 'Which charm would you use to stop him. I must say I doubt if it is possible.'  
  
'Let's say, an easy one: Silentio, I think this would do.'  
  
'Potter, do you know, how to defend?'  
  
Potter grinned and nodded.  
  
'Julia, you may begin'  
  
When she lifted her wand and acted as if she wanted to say this charm, Potter shouted "sonorous", which was a counter-hex, but Julia said instead:  
  
'Petrificus throat' and not a single vowel could come out of Potter's mouth. Julia laughed and sat in her place.  
  
Professor brought back James' voice and said:  
  
'Well, 5 points for Gryffindor, Potter, you knew how to defend. And, Julia, 10 points, you knew how to hex him. Congratulations!'  
  
Class applauded and they all left he Charms Room very happy - another points added and such a great performance in front of all those stupid Slytherins.  
  
After the dinner they all gathered in their common room and the Marauders delivered enough butterbeer.  
  
Sirius, James and Remus were sitting somewhere by the fire, talking silently. They didn't feel like entertaining the crowd anymore. Lupin had just told them that the full moon was approaching and they were to be abandoned by their friend.  
  
'Gosh, I wish we could do something', cried James and threw a piece of parchment into the fire.  
  
'Don't even try to do anything about that', warned them Lupin.  
  
'Hey, Moony, we've been thinking of something special', smiled Black proudly and blinked at Potter. 'Just have to wait a little more.'  
  
'Don't you too understand that it is too dangerous! Just let me leave', shouted Lupin.  
  
Julia, who was sitting silently on an armchair next to them lifted her head and asked, looking curious.  
  
'Is full moon approaching? Remus?'  
  
Guys looked terrified. Did she know? As far as they knew, nobody else had guessed. Suddenly Sirius stood up on his heels, grabbed Julia's hand and led her through the portrait outside the common room.  
  
This wasn't a usual view: Black catching a girl. Although he was very handsome and every single girl at school sighed when saw him, he had always been more interested in pranks than in dates. He went out occasionally, but the girls usually invited him. He wasn't really interested in hankering girls, looking for nothing but his handsome face.  
  
This capture didn't look like a date, though, but it caused suspicious glances around the common room.  
  
They were now alone in a deserted corridor.  
  
'What my dearest Mr. Black want?', Julia mocked with anger.  
  
'What do you know?', he inquired and walked slowly towards her. Julia's shoulders touched cold bricks of the wall.  
  
'Is there anything I shouldn't know about? Anything I couldn't speak aloud in the Great Hall about? Are you afraid, I could tell??', she asked with an innocent smile, but he saw a grin of a devil inside.  
  
'Sting, you're not going' to tell, are you?', Sirius was vexed and his voice was trembling.  
  
'No, I am going to give an official statement about this. Oh, yes, and I will begin a campaign 'Let's kill all the werewolves!!', that is my life's purpose', she irked and annoyed him.  
  
Black looked shocked and irritated. This can't be true. Julia saw a disbelief and fear in his eyes (chestnut eyes, how wonderful, deep, hot). She wanted to smile, but she felt offended.  
  
'Who do you think I am', she spoke silently, but clearly. 'Do you consider me as a piece of shit like all those Voldemort's servants who want to hurt every single person that is not as pure as themselves? I thought.'  
  
He felt stupid, how could he ever think that she would tell. He was still confused when she passed him by. He shouted with apology as she opened the hole:  
  
'Hey, Julia, I didn't think. Just didn't know you had guessed. Nobody before.'  
  
She stopped his words.  
  
'It's so common: nobody watches. But I watch Black, and I think!'  
  
'Hey.', he tried but she left.  
  
'What took you so long', asked Lily, afraid that McGonagal could have found them together.  
  
She didn't want to lead Julia on a leash, but didn't want to have problems with their professor either.  
  
'Well, it isn't easy to talk to an idiot', she replied angrily. The moment Sirius came into she took her books and left for dorm.  
  
Fellows looked at Sirius and sighed with relief, when he told them everything was alright.  
  
'I think she likes me more than she seems', he laughed at the end.  
  
'I think you like her more than you think', added James and they all laughed. 


	5. MUSICROOM

CHAPTER FIVE - MUSICROOM  
  
Sirius Black wanted to be alone for a while. June was so soon and he wasn't in a good mood. Usually bored and pranks-loving, he looked sad now. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts, the only place where he felt free and happy. But during the holidays he couldn't stay there: he had to go back to his awful home in Grimmauld Place, 12.  
  
His friends understood his feelings. Sirius never spoke well of his family: he had a low opinion about them. They were all so proud about theirs blood purity and hated even a thought that could befriend or meet a Muggle. And they supported the Dark Lord in his pure-blood action, but weren't active Death Eaters, though.  
  
Sirius was rambling alone around the school. He was on the fourth floor, Northern wing. He suddenly fancied going to Musicroom, a deserted chamber where many various instruments stood and where pupils interested in music could improve their skills.  
  
He hadn't visited it for almost a whole year!  
  
He took out his wand and whispered towards dark wall:  
  
'Cantus Alohomora!'  
  
A violet door appeared and opened. Sirius walked into the room. Walls were of red velvet and delicate, golden candlelight illuminated many of stylish instruments.  
  
Sirius wanted to pick 'his' double-bass, but saw somebody playing piano. She didn't realize he was in and was playing passionately. He watched Julia amazed, but she must have heard him touched a string of bass and looked around.  
  
'Black? What are you doing here', she asked, her eyes still full of music.  
  
He wanted to be rude, only for a while. Than he spoke softly.  
  
'I just wanted to be alone. It's the best place..'  
  
'I know', Julia smiled and watched him carefully. The light was playing with her eyes and freckles on her nose. She looked beautiful. She looked in his eyes and both laughed.  
  
'What have you been playing', he asked criticizing. 'Such a boring stuff'  
  
'That's not a bore! It's Bach, an invention.'  
  
'Yeah, well. Try this one', he moved his wand and on the piano appeared notes of some kind of jazz. 'Let's play together!'  
  
Julia glanced at him suspiciously, but turned to keys and tried the piece of music he offered.  
  
'OK, not bad', she looked at the double-bass. 'Are you sure you can use it?'  
  
'Julia Sting! I feel offended!', Sirius played a role of a hurt one and played. Sting watched him for a while. How interesting! This prank-player and music. His dark hair fell on his eyes and he tried to move it away only by shaking his head. A kind smile appeared on his lips. He was moving in the rhythm, taller than his instrument looked amazingly.  
  
Julia joined and they were playing until late at night. They changed types of music, enjoyed the Beatles as well as Nirvana or Beethoven. Finally, exhausted, but happy, decided to take a break.  
  
'Good, old-fashioned upbringing', Julia grinned. Sirius was rubbing his fingers and waited.  
  
She continued.  
  
'I wonder if it is your family who made you play?'  
  
'My mother hates Muggle music and I love annoying her. But it was her fault I started to play.'  
  
'You're quite a good bassist, you know. We have one reason to be thankful to your mother.'  
  
'Yeah,' Sirius laughed with a relief. He hadn't thought that this session would cheer him up that much. 'You know, I haven't thought about that. What about you. Does your pianos annoy your parents?'  
  
'In fact, unfortunately, they love music and, unfortunately, I play quite well. But I like to provoke them. The problem is that they have a good sense of humour. I scream and sting but they laugh.'  
  
'So, you're going to have fine holidays? I envy you', Sirius laughed, but felt sad recalling his house.  
  
Julia said nothing, but looked in his eyes (so warm and charming as always). She felt a chill, but decided to ignore this and left.  
  
Sirius watched her and wondered, why, the hell, this outsider girl makes him feel perfect.  
  
***  
  
The Hogwarts' Express arrived at the station. Sirius, James and Remus went out of their compartment and stood on the platform 9 and ¾. They hesitated, but decided to disconnect and search for their families.  
  
Sirius saw his evil mother, waving impatiently at him and in a meantime kissing his younger brother.  
  
'How awful', he thought and turned his head away when he saw Julia Sting, alone, approaching her beautiful mum.  
  
'Hey, Julia', he shouted. She stopped and turned around to meet him. She was waiting.  
  
'This is the book, you wanted', he passed her 'Quidditch through ages', although she had never asked for it, she took it, grinning.  
  
'Trying to make your mother hit the roof??', she smiled and looked at Mrs. Black. 'Well done!'  
  
'I am gonna miss your jokes and evil comments, Sting. See ya!'  
  
'Yeah, see you in September', Julia turned around.  
  
As Sirius met his mother, she shouted:  
  
'You're late! Detention! And whom were you talking to, ah? Venus McGonagall's daughter, ah? Don't you ever try to get in touch with those filthy Muggle - loving family. Don't.'  
  
She kept yelling, but he didn't listen. He waited for September.  
  
Few meters further stood Julia's beautiful mother and kissed her only daughter.  
  
'Who was that handsome guy, you talked to, hmm, my little girl?', she asked with a suspicious smile. 'A son of Blacks' I suppose. You shouldn't get in touch.', she didn't finish because she saw mad Mrs. Black pointing at them. 'No, it's good news! You naughty girl, you made old Peppy mad. Congratulations!'  
  
'Well, I didn't mean to', answered politely Julia, she meant it though. They both laughed and left the platform with a portkey. 


	6. Nonsignal magic classroom

Hey, now we'll go back to present! Enjoy & review! *  
  
CHAPTER SIX - NON-SIGNAL MAGIC CLASS  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got out off the dungeons. Boys were swearing on Snape. Severus couldn't have been more dreadful. Harry had to write the recipe, how to make the enlargement potion and Ron was punished a detention because he spilled Malfoy's liquid.  
  
'Is it what makes him feel high, torturing us?', asked Ron as they entered the second floor where a classroom of non-signal magic was. This was their first lesson with Professor Sting and all three of them were impatient. They didn't know her, but liked the way she looked at Snape: with hatred and disrespectfully.  
  
All their and Ravenclaw's class gathered outside the chamber and waited. They heard the glass bell calling for lessons rang and the door opened.  
  
They saw a sunny, spacious room furnished with shelves, chairs, and books. Except teacher's desk there were no others. And on that desk sat Julia Sting, wearing short, green, tweedy skirt and a black pullover. She was smiling slightly and with a move of her hand she invited all of them in. Harry realized that she was gazing deeply into students' eyes. She smiled wider when she met his.  
  
'Good afternoon', her voice was clear and loud. The class went silent: charmed. Julia smiled in her thoughts: she didn't use loud voice often, she had almost forgot how it is to charm audience with its melody.  
  
'As you probably know, my name is Julia Sting and the subject we are going to practice here is named: Non-signal magic', she paused and took a look over pupils' faces. She loved observing people and enjoyed that much more than talking to them. But in this case.  
  
'I haven't had a doubtful pleasure to teach anyone yet. I hope you won't make me mad and I won't end up in nuthouse. This subject is very difficult, for me as well, despite the fact, that I have been practicing it since thirteen years.  
  
'I was wondering. Theory or practice. theory. practice.'  
  
She was thinking and watching. Every time she spoke about practical lesson, kids eyes widened and smiled. Observe and rule!  
  
'Practice then', she jumped on her heels and started to walk in the middle of the classroom. 'Who knows what is non-signal? Who knows what are the signs of magic?', she asked them and the only person who lifted her hand was Hermione. 'Well, Miss Granger?'  
  
'The signals of magic are wand and spoken charm', she said and boys rolled their eyes: she knew everything, as always.  
  
'Or hex', smiled Julia. 'Very well, 5 points for Gryffindor. It will be ten if anyone tell me, what the hell is non-signal magic', she paused. 'Harry?'  
  
Potter looked at her curiously, he knew she would ask him, he knew the answer, and this was quite a big shock for him.  
  
'So, this must be doing magic without using your wand and speaking.'  
  
'Perfect', Julia laughed when realized that all students were in shock, greater than Harry had been before. And it was not because he answered, it was because all of them thought that this kind of art is impossible. She wanted to perform a little show for them. She started to speak about how is such ability produced and without moving her hands and wand she flew many things all around the classroom: flowers, books, quills, schoolbags, even handkerchiefs.  
  
'Wand and a spell are ONLY the signs. They don't make magic, they catalyse it. It's helpful, much easier, but not obvious. Magic is inside us. Old magic, ancient magic. In the golden age of ancient magic wands weren't used. Only in the Middle Ages wizards began to use them, they wanted to scare Muggles, a wand and a loud spell seemed perfect. Soon it was forgotten how to produce magic without its signs. Well, it was forgotten about old, ancient art. Never mind, now. But we are still able to learn it! And after several years of hard, exhausting training we are able to do magic while concentrating on other things. And fix stuff like that.  
  
Julia laughed. The things she moved gathered on the wall and formed a pyramid of colours. Students looked amazed.  
  
'Well, let's move on. Now, you will try!', during that speech all things found their owners.  
  
'Harry.'  
  
Harry Potter stood up and walked to the middle of the chamber. He had no idea, why she wanted him to perform first and make an idiot of himself in front of two classes. Julia picked an apple and hanged it magically in the air. She asked him not to speak but allowed to use his wand. He had to rotate it. Without saying 'Rotato!'!  
  
Julia sat on her desk and observed. Harry glanced at her and she smiled.  
  
'Don't be afraid. I KNOW you can.'  
  
Harry aimed his wand against the fruit and waved it, but nothing happened. After few more trials he wanted to surrender; class laughed a little.  
  
'It's not only hard to do this at your first trial', said Julia earnestly. 'But some never are able to produce such magic. Some. Not you, Harry. Relax. Try to feel the stream of power in your hand, is your head, in your soul. Move it.'  
  
Harry tried once more. He relaxed, felt really relaxed and pointed the apple with his wand once again. It didn't rotate, but moved. Really moved.  
  
Class applauded. Julia grinned deviously.  
  
'I knew you would do this. It's not my fault I am so clever and foreseeing. Now, who else wants to try?'  
  
After an hour of wonderful play students left the room, talking loudly about brand new things they had learned. Julia played with them, but Harry knew she is very wise, he though she was very interesting as well.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were rambling around the corridors, looking for a silent place to talk. Instead of that they found two people discussing on the third floor, near bathrooms. It was Julia Sting and Severus Snape. What was she doing with him?  
  
They hid themselves behind a statue of Robert of Ostley and His Horse - there was enough place for them to hide.  
  
'What the hell is he planning..', Ron started, but Hermione told him to shut up. They listened and watched.  
  
Julia was standing near the wall, wearing a long, green dress and was calm. Snape, however, watched her enviously and spoke:  
  
'Well, well, Sting. Rambling around as if you were a kid. How disgusting', he began.  
  
'At least I can't get detention or get expelled for that', she answered, calm, but lofty.  
  
'And still wearing black', he didn't listen. 'Nothing has changed, black clothes, black friends, b.'  
  
Julia looked surprised. Although the additional stuff, like shoes or wand were black, her dress was of a beautiful green colour, perfectly seen in this light.  
  
'This is a green dress, Snape', she mocked and her outlook went steadier. 'I wonder, why do you teach potions and decide whether somebody did it good or wrong if you're colour-blind! By the way, it is better to have black friends than a dark past.'  
  
Hermione had to look at boys with warning: they wanted to laugh.  
  
'I was wondering, when I would hear about you', he didn't listen to her again, she was getting a little impatient. 'So many of your idiot pals were seen around here.'  
  
'You know Snape', she looked at her fingernails, and her voice was clear and strict. 'I wouldn't use such words if I were you.'  
  
'Are you threatening me??', he yelled. 'It's always the same. Threatening, frightening, even killing if you could! You know that murderers.'  
  
'Shut up Snape!', she shouted and looked into his eyes. 'How stupid can you be , Snape', she went calmer now. 'It was twenty years ago! It was a joke!'  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and Harry and moved his lips:  
  
'Are they talking about Sirius??'  
  
'oh, yeah, Sting, a joke, silly joke like all those pranks, ah?', Snape was really excited, shouting. Julia watched him with disgust. 'I could have been killed!!!!!'  
  
'Do you think I don't know why it happened?', she whispered and it was frightening. 'your immature gossiping could have ruined my life. OUR life. Believe me', she added with a devilish smile. 'if your plans had succeeded, I would have killed you with my own hands.'  
  
Severus gazed at her, either scared or amazed. For a moment he didn't answer. The temperature around their argument began to fall slowly. He looked embarrassed, Julia was again calm, though.  
  
'You have no idea, what I have suffered', he whispered.  
  
She gave him a softer look but answered coolly:  
  
'And you don't know what I have. Well, anyway, it's good to see you, I wanted to tell you that I will have a copy for you, so if you want, they should arrive soon.'  
  
'You want to give me a copy of your book. But..', he was so surprised.  
  
'I have no idea, why Dumbledore trusts you. But I trust him.', she left without looking back and Snape stood there alone for a while. When he finally went downstairs, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other considering that lots of information they had just heard. 


	7. History and books

How do you like the present?? Some more right now!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN - HISTORY AND BOOK  
  
On their next Non-signal magic class they, how sad, found desks on which they could write. Hermione was happy: at last she could do some notes! She felt a little disappointed, when Julia said, that this is nit needed, because they're going to talk about the history of ancient arts since middle ages, and writing this stuff would be a waste of ink because it's all had been already written in THE BOOK.  
  
But nobody had seen it, yet.  
  
They sat in their places and watched her speaking. Her clear voice was either slow or very quick, but all of them had to follow its melody. Sometimes she joked, sometimes went sadder, but was amazing.  
  
'The history of research of ancient arts is very boring, but we have to understand the stadiums of this to realize, why it so often went wrong. During the Middle Ages wizards forgot how to produce magic without signs. And since than we've been observing the increase of dark arts, which cannot be made without the signs. That's why it is so dangerous.  
  
'In the 15th century people begun to look inside the ancient magic. You can remember some names: Dederick Prahal, Milinaya Romanovna, Theodore Wilsmith. Why they were all wrong. Dark arts were still used, they didn't want to avoid this.  
  
'Later on, Johan van Wellendorf, Sam Argus, Emilia Patchenko tried to complete researches but failed because of certainty, that wand has to be used. Others, like Marcus Trevorian, refused to abandon spells. In fact, till the 20th century nobody moved forward. In our ages some people handled with this problem: Dumbledore himself, but left it. Yeseran Eihaki, but the sources of his theory were week, he thought only virgins could produce it during the full moon. What a bullshit!  
  
'Some Dumbledore's students tried, but none of them: Ceilyn Bobook or Richard Porrows in their works led to conclusions, that it is impossible. Later Georgina Sting, who happened to be my grandmother was researching, but was stopped by death eaters, definitely. Dumbledore wanted some of his students to continue.  
  
'I myself am a specialist in magical crystals, a strict part of magic, really scientific art, connected with ancient magic, though. Only my friends forced me to do this and only because of a nightmare that happened one autumn night I changed my interests or followed my destiny, as they would say. I inherited their notes, books, sources, which were kept by them for me. Although I had always wanted to do this believe me I would have given anything if that could have not happened. These friends were Lily and James Potter. And.Thank you class, the lesson is over. See you next week.'  
  
The last sentences she said on one breath, trying to avoid tears, looking into the window. She turned to the wall when the class was leaving.  
  
For Harry this was quite a big shock, although he was aware of Julia's acquaintance with his parents. Harry watched her, but she didn't move to say something to him.  
  
***  
  
It was a sunny Sunday, soon after Xmas. Harry had much trouble with the Tri- Wizard tournament. The only other thing he enjoyed were letters from Sirius. His godfather remembered and tried to look after Harry as much as he could. Harry knew that he was back in England, watching carefully the events connected with the tournament and Harry's surprising participation.  
  
He was sitting with his friends in the Great Hall and eating their breakfast when an owl flew straight in front of him and left a letter.  
  
It was from Sirius answering Harry's last letter.  
  
Dear Harry, Be careful!!! Something is wrong, I haven't figured out yet what exactly. According to your question, yes, I know your teacher. She's a good friend and a very wise person. You can trust her entirely and don't bother asking her if you had problems. Wish I could write more. S.  
  
Harry couldn't think it al over, because Ms. Sting called him and asked for help. She obtained newly printed books and wanted to unpack them. She could easily carried the books by herself as they were closed in a small box, which she levitated.  
  
When they reached her chamber, Julia asked Harry to sit down and unwrapped the pack. Inside were little pencils but Julia moved her hand and on the desk appeared many books, covered with black leather and golden letters.  
  
Julia picked one of books and said.  
  
'Here you are, Harry. This one is yours, I believe', she smiled.  
  
Harry took it and opened. He read the first page.  
  
ANCIENT MAGIC. Basics  
  
He turned the page and saw a dedication. A single tear appeared in his eye.  
  
Julia Laureen Sting dedicates this to a memory of Lily and James Potter. Without you engagement in this matter, the book wouldn't arise.  
  
'Is that. Is it..', he tried to ask, looking amazed, curious and shocked. At last he had learnt something about what his parents had done. He opened it and saw contents: history, sources, and techniques. The book looked wonderful, brilliant paper.  
  
'I had it printed in France, they are more careful with the books', Julia smiled and passed him some cookies.  
  
'Did they help you? How? Why?', he asked and didn't know which question he wanted to be answered first.  
  
'Yes Harry', she looked at him gently and smiled sadly. 'Without them I would do this. I just couldn't. They urged me. Finally they made me promise that one day I would take their researches, notes, letters, traces.'  
  
'I thought they were Aurors.', said Harry, he wanted to talk, he finally had someone to talk about his parents, without being interrupted.  
  
'Yes, it was a dangerous and exhausting job. They enjoyed other things as well. This work was to be for better times. Magic that heals, loves, saves and protects. Never kills. This magic protected you, Harry, although they hadn't known it would.'  
  
She stopped and looked deeply into his eyes. Harry felt as if she was reading his mind. Then Julia talked a little more about his parents' part in that book. Harry soon realized, that she was the one who fixed it all together, got into conclusions.  
  
'your parents were my best friends, the loss of them was the most dreadful event of my life. Well, now, when I at last met you, I must say I am really fond of you. You have a good power inside. Believe me.  
  
He looked at her. He didn't understand it all, but as Sirius wrote, she was wise.  
  
Sirius. He wanted to ask her about him. But how??  
  
'You probably knew my parents' friends.', he began, and Julia glanced at him suspiciously. God why is it so hard to ask her!!! 'And one of them wrote me about you'  
  
Julia stared at Harry a little and then laughed.  
  
'Which one, tell me quickly. If it was something bad, I'll hex him.'  
  
Harry grinned. He didn't believe, and realized that Julia was in a good mood. Still didn't he know, how to ask. She had never showed, that she knew Sirius was innocent.  
  
'What did that stupid bustard write?', Julia continued, because Harry didn't seem to know what exactly he could say. After a while she confessed: 'I know you write with Black', Harry was shocked. Julia grinned evilly and nodded.  
  
'I'm disappointed he haven't told you before', she continued as if was reprimanding (Harry or Sirius?). 'Well, this will be discussed later, such misbehavior! Hexing is a good idea.'  
  
Julia blinked and Harry laughed: this was such a relaxing chat. He began to wonder, why neither of them told him this all.  
  
'You're friends. Who told you he was innocent, we just revealed this last year, hardly anybody believed!' Harry asked.  
  
'Well, Harry, the fact is that I knew Sirius much better than others, and I knew he hadn't been guilty. Nobody listened to me, they imprisoned him without a trial', Julia spoke slowly and as sudden sadness appeared in her eyes. 'And I am really happy you managed to discover the truth and communicate with Black.'  
  
Julia smiled with a tear in her eye. Harry giggled: he knew what she meant: Sirius was a kind of person who first does then thinks. They talked for a while more, and Julia invited him for another visit.  
  
'I have no photos here, I guess you haven't seen many, yet. But I'll be at my place soon and bring some. Now, see you at he lunch. God, how the time goes!'  
  
'Bye, Julia,' said Harry and Julia smiled absently. 


	8. More and more fights

OK., I own the plot and JL STING, unfortunately I can't own SB!!! I am so jealous, JKR! +++++  
  
Now, dear reader, back in past.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT - MORE AND MORE FIGHTS  
  
Sirius was walking around the school and finally saw her sitting under the wall, reading a book. Alone. Black thought that Lily was learning and this was the only time to talk with Julia alone. He hid himself behind the corner and transformed her book into a rat. Julia screamed, swore and cursed the rat into her dear book again.  
  
'Who the hell dared.', she yelled when she saw his wide smile and evil look in his eyes.  
  
'How could you, you idiot!', she wanted to yell at him but couldn't help laughing. With a perfectly mocked gravity she looked at him haughtily and said:  
  
'I cannot agree such a behavior! I thought we were friends and I am not to be frightened with your idiot hexes.'  
  
Sirius played. He was now very sad and looked sorry.  
  
'Forgive me', he cried as she laughed soundly. 'I will never ever do that again.'  
  
'I hate rats, Sirius. I'll hex you, not it, next time.'  
  
'So', he asked sitting next to her. 'What animals do you like?'  
  
'Dogs are quite OK Stop staring at me!!'  
  
'I can do this!'  
  
He picked her book. Theory of Ancient Arts. They talked for a while about how stupid the author was and about everything. They didn't realized, how long it lasted. They were out of time completely together, when a sharp voice woke them up.  
  
'Look, Sev, my little cousin and that outsider girl. What a lovely view!', Bella Black jeered and laughed. Julia and Sirius looked up at the intruders but none of them bothered to speak. So Snape continued:  
  
'Well, Sting, rambling alone with Black. Look, you're doing just as me!'  
  
'Snape', Julia said slowly and lazily. 'At least I caught the prettier one. I know you, Slytherins, all want to have something BEST. You poor boy managed only to take the stupidest one.'  
  
Sirius laughed loudly while Snape didn't know what to say. Bella, really offended, hissed:  
  
'Don't you ever offend me like that, Sting. You will regret it one day!'  
  
'You will be dead if I have to regret', Julia smiled lovely and Sirius felt a hot thrill. They stood up to walk away. Sirius said with an evil grin:  
  
'Bella, I knew you were stupid but with a better taste. Look at his greasy hair. Wash them Snape!', with a simple charm he poured out a bucket of soap water on this head. Sirius swore, Bella tried to hex them but they disappeared behind a corner.  
  
***  
  
The fifth year was a culmination of fights between the Marauders and Snape. Severus wanted to have them expelled, was spying, tried to find out what they were doing. Boys weren't nice towards him: they hexed him every single moment. Now they had another secret to keep away from him: they became animagi and could spent full moon nights with Lupin as a werewolf. Hexes were nothing compared to this.  
  
One day, soon after fool moon in November Julia looked at Sirius and her lips moved slowly in 'I know' shape. Black was scared. He knew how intelligent he was, and he wondered what she knew and how. He asked her to stay a little longer in a deserted classroom.  
  
'What does my dearest Julia Sting know?', he asked with a panic in his eyes.  
  
'Tell me Black, what animal, I am so curious. I think it's great!', she wasn't going to tell anybody else!  
  
'I am not going to tell you unless you tell me how?'  
  
'I observe people, Black', she sighed impatiently. She thought that people miss a lot self-centered. 'You've changed lately. I couldn't find out why, so last week, I saw you transformed', she smiled. She was so beautiful. He couldn't be angry anymore.  
  
'A dog. Quite a nice change, I must admit', he saw her grinned and wondered why such a clever, pretty person bothers to talk to him. He was aware of crowd's attention, but the attention of hers was a huge compliment. 'What do you mean by have changed??'  
  
'Believe me, I thought you couldn't look more wilder and playfully, you and Potter. I was a little wrong.'  
  
'A little.', he smiled and walked towards her, looked straight into her eyes. There was magic all around. It all stopped when another class rushed into the room and they had to leave for another lesson under suspicious gaze of Professor McGonagall.  
  
***  
  
'Is that your owl, Sting?', it was Sirius. Julia smiled at him. Yes, it was her owl. She only got it on Xmas. Yes, she spent it with her parents and it was lovely not to see his too curious nose.  
  
'It's lovely, what's its name?', he asked again looking at beautiful, black feathers, shiny yellow eyes and curved beak. Julia looked embarrassed. 'No, it must have a name. Jill.'  
  
'It's fond of none of mine. I've tried everything. Ancient names, American cities. Hexes and flowers. Planets. Gods. Even cusses.'  
  
'A' propos cusses', added Lily with a different smile. She didn't like Marauders much, but enjoyed the way Julia talked to them. 'She wanted to call it Black, but unfortunately it refused.'  
  
'Shut up, Lil, I have a serious veterinary problem. Let's ask boys, they should know more about that.'  
  
'Sure', James shouted before Lily could ask another question. 'Maybe it wants to be named after Winnetou?'  
  
The owl hissed 'no!' (yeah, don't know how but they heard it). Sirius wanted to show a deduction method.  
  
'Well, it's really black, as black as.', he stopped because all of them were speaking: as your hair, as coal, as forest, as detention! When they took a rest he went on.  
  
'As a freezing poison! Remember, I wondered why something that makes things freeze is so black: that's why. Ladies and guys: welcome POISONER.'  
  
Julia barked with disapproval, because the owl liked the name and came closer to Black to drink from his cup.  
  
'And I fed you!', she cried and laughed when Poisoner bit Sirius hand gently.  
  
***  
  
Sirius and James were in a deep discussion and didn't realized when Snape appeared just behind the two of them. Some other Slytherins, wands out, followed him.  
  
Since few weeks pranks James and Sirius played on Severus happened more and more often. They were humbling and definitely not nice. Snape hated them (pranks and Marauders) and was spying them more carefully. He knew that now there were only the two of them, Lupin and Peter in library. He asked some of his fellow students (they didn't wanna help Snape, but defeating those selfish and popular pieces of shit) and was now standing behind guys. They shouted 'petrificus' before Black and Potter could realize them. They couldn't move.  
  
Snape and the others (Sirius saw with a grin of great disgust Malfoy, Corner, Lestrange, probably asked by his dear devilish cousin Bella) laughed and kept their wands on. But Marauders were too experienced players: they knew how to break the notice of the aggressors. Soon a regular duel started. Curses and hexes were flying around. James got hit with a strong 'expelliarmus'; Malfoy and corner were flown in the air, turning around; Lestrange found himself with a bucket of dung on his head. Snape realized that only his enemy Black survived and cursed him with an incantation:  
  
'Crudus macula!!', he shouted and laughed: Sirius handsome face was covered with sores and spots that were bleeding badly Black felt an unusual pain but managed to shout a counter-hex: 'Repeto spellaris' and Snape fell beaten with the same spell.  
  
The same moment when other Slytherins' curses disappeared, two girls: Lily and Julia came from behind the corner. 


	9. The sign & confession can cause crime

What happened next? Read!!!  
  
**  
  
CHAPTER NINE - PART A - THE SIGN  
  
'Oh, God', Lily yelled with anger and a sudden fear that something bad could have happened. 'When will you guys stop!'  
  
The moment she said that the Slytherins' lifted their wands again and aimed them at Sirius; James was still lying under the wall. Lily came nearer to see if his all right. She didn't realize they wanted to use magic to fight once more. But Julia did. She was bored as always and looked at Slytherins proudly and loftily and shouted:  
  
'Gelo virgae!!', it was a spell to freeze the wands, and none of the fighters could use one anymore. The kids that kept place to gather applauded. Julia shook her head with sarcastic disbelief and turned to the lying Sirius Black.  
  
He could hardly anything see through his eyes: the blood from little, rankling sores. He tried to say that he was all right but couldn't move. Julia kneeled next to him, smiling slightly but with an ironical look 'I've been expecting that'. She laughed at that thought but stopped when saw a wince of pain on his face: he couldn't join.  
  
She touched his bleeding face with her hand and was still gazing deeply in his warm, brown, eyes. And then happened something strange. When their skins met, a bright, white light appeared between them. They intensified the glance, looking both amazed and scared. They didn't know HOW it happened, but the bleeding spots began to fade away from his face. They didn't say anything. A loud, amused voice woke them up from the thoughtfulness.  
  
'Very, very interesting', said Dumbledore. 'Mr. Lestrange, did I allow you to leave? Very interesting.'  
  
Dumbledore, followed by McGonagall and Rotteron, Slytherin's head and potion teacher, came and other students disappeared. Rotteron took off all the hexes and McGonagall sent someone to warn Mrs. Pomfrey that hospital ring will be needed this night. Then she said slowly.  
  
'I haven't expected that.'  
  
'Neither have I, Minerva. But very interesting, still', answered the headmaster. 'Boys, you have to spend the night in hospital. This was a dangerous curse, Mr. Snape. Well', he smiled uncannily at Julia 'very interesting indeed', said and left.  
  
Boys went away and Julia was left only with her aunt. Minerva looked a little embarrassed. Julia wanted to know, what was so interesting (she knew it was, but couldn't imagine how much). She followed her aunt to her chamber. There she begun to inquire, looking as polite an innocent as she could.  
  
'What was so interesting. I know it was strange, really strange. But why unexpected. What have you expected. Please!!!', she cried on one breath.  
  
McGonagall smiled, but answered firmly:  
  
'I think that you have OWL's exams to take care about. Such things sometimes happen.'  
  
Julia laughed pearly and said with an amusing reproach:  
  
'You know I am the last not to pass the exams, dearest auntie. And I do many other things', Minerva looked at her with 'I should have known that' in her smiling eyes. 'but I know such things do not happen. You both looked, you and Dumbledore as if you had seen ghost. Bad example. A giant chocolate frog.'  
  
'I have to cut down your curiosity for a while, Jill, my dear. Some things have to stay hidden from your busybody eyes. I know what you're thinking about. Believe me, going into library is just a waste of time: I can assure you that, these books were definitely hidden from your hands. And I know that you've read much more than you should. Go now, I must to talk to.', Julia gaped at her, Headmaster? Parents? There was no answer, just an uncanny smile. She left.  
  
\/*\/*\/*\/  
  
CHAPTER NINE - PART B - CONFESSION CAN CAUSE CRIME  
  
Only Snape and Sirius had to stay in the hospital ring for a whole night. The fist one to get cured, the second to be observed from a scientific point of view. He said to James he felt like a rabbit and both laughed. Finally, the healer turned off the candles and the wing went all dark. Boys were lying in neighboring beds. None of them fell asleep. Not with the other one so close!  
  
Snape was the first who talked. His voice was abrupt and hissing. He knew that the marauders won this battle: Sirius left with shining face, he cursed with his own spell! But the war was not over. He decided to use the strongest argument in this war. A woman. He saw the lovely way Sirius used to look at Julia and his incredible heal. Now he could at last, silently, hiss a talk he overheard Julia and Lily had some time ago.  
  
He spoke slowly. Sirius didn't want to listen, but obviously had to. Severus knew, this story will drive him crazy, ruin the wonderful view he'd had about his nice, useless life.  
  
'I would never dare to bother you, but this might be interesting for your ears. It happened a week or two ago. I was in the corridor, when I heard girls talking in an empty classroom. It was Sting and Evans, discussing something passionately. Sorry, but I had to overhear.  
  
(Snape's story)  
  
Julia (laughing, very nice laugh I would say): I will never ever date Sirius Black. Are you stupid, Lily?  
  
Lily: This is what I have thought! Wow. This is great!  
  
Julia: This was so easy. C'mon, let's have another trial. (short pause, laugh) He's so damn stupid. I would say the same about Potter. Why don't you tell me you won't date him?  
  
Lily: I kinda like 'im. I've no idea why.  
  
Julia: This is what I have thought! You know, I really like Black. C'mon, we'll be late for potions!  
  
(end)  
  
Sirius laid still, said nothing. This hurt him badly. This seemed true. Why? He wanted to moan, yell and cry. He asked Snape whether he would like to know what secrets do the Marauders have instead.  
  
*  
  
Few days later, fool moon, Snape went to the Shrickering Shrak and saw Lupin I his werewolf form. If it hadn't been for James, he would have been killed or at least bitten. Dumbledore forbid him to tell anything that he saw and then had a long, serious discussion with the prank makers. He didn't want to punish them. Just rap them, give a life lesson. James looked relieved, but didn't care much about preaches. Sirius, still mad (about himself? About Snape? About Julia?), watched Dumbledore carefully. Wanted to figure out, what he really wanted to tell them.  
  
Sirius was chastened a silent detention. He had to help Dumbledore in some strange activities, having no more free time left, until the OWLs. He was happy, only this! He catalogued headmaster's books, cleaned old silvers, and watched the stars. He was busy, thanks God. No time to think about Sting.  
  
The problem was that he had no choice. 


	10. I don't want to talk to you!

How do you like it? Please, write your reviews!! I will continue anyway!  
  
CHAPTER TEN - I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU  
  
Julia happened to ask Dumbledore whether she could help Sirius (the old silver machines in headmaster's office needed a gentler hands than Black'). Albus gazed at her, both curious (as if he was thinking about something strange, that had happened) and amused. He accepted that idea and allowed her in his room.  
  
Sirius looked up to see what Dumbledore wanted, but instead of him he saw Julia. Smiling in a dissociated way, she walked into the room and said nothing. He gave up his work and looked at her, a little provocatively.  
  
'What?', Julia asked coldly but grinned.  
  
'What are you doing here?', his voice was cold and malevolent. Julia rolled her eyes.  
  
'Shut up. I came to help you, entertain your lonely time a little. What's wrong with you?'  
  
'Well, you should know this. Why did ya come here? To laugh at me? Mock? What?'  
  
Julia looked shocked and offended. She answered silently and slowly, trying to look into his eyes. He turned away.  
  
'Well, I have no fucking idea what are you talking about. I wanted to talk to you, thought you would like to have. Well, I think I as wrong.'  
  
'YES. Quite wrong! Maybe you're not as smart as you wish. Maybe I just don't want to talk to you!! Anymore!', he stood up at gazed into her flabbergasted eyes. She said nothing but went away.  
  
'Fuck!', he shouted and the portraits gave him a critical glimpses.  
  
*  
  
They didn't talk anymore. During meal or lessons sat away from each other, avoiding. During their potions, soon before the OWLs, Julia finished earlier her bleeding brake potion and begun to read. Professor Rotteron gazed at her and with an evil smile talked:  
  
'Well, I guess Miss Sting is done, isn't she. She looks so bored. Bring your cauldron!!'  
  
Julia looked up lazily, walked slowly towards him, her potion in her hands. Rotteron wanted to criticize but it looked perfect.  
  
'Hmm, we should prove its authenticity. On whom? Oh, on Mr. Black. Of course.', professor mocked and Slytherin part of the class laughed. Julia said nothing even more bored. 'Black, I want you right now, here. I guess you enjoy being healed by Ms. Sting.'  
  
Black came to them, looked at Julia, turned around and put his tongue out at James who was pretending to faint.  
  
'Give me your hand, boy', the hated voice of Rotteron spoke. Sirius glanced over him with disgust but gave his hand. He didn't want detention from this nut guy. Professor spoke clearly: 'Sorus' and an open sore appeared, bleeding badly.  
  
'Well, Sting if your potion doesn't work well he will probably bleed till death', he tried to frighten them a little, Julia sighed bored and wanted to jeer but abandoned. Sirius felt a little pain and wondered why the hell the stupid teacher doesn't pour this liquid on this hand. Rotteron smiled madly and poured. It helped in a flash. Rotteron looked disappointed, the allowed students to leave: they did their work.  
  
Outside the classroom Sirius spoke:  
  
'Will you please stop looking so bored all the time, or next time I will be killed in an accident or something!'  
  
Julia just yawned and left. No more talks, he demanded.  
  
*  
  
June was wonderful, and the exams quite easy. Students spent a lot of time outside, reading (Lily, Lupin), laughing(James, peter), revising(Snape, Lupin) or being bored (Julia & Sirius).  
  
James played on Snape his stupid pranks, Lily shouted, but Julia just didn't care much. The OWLs didn't mean much, the summer was approaching, without a serious meaning too. 'God, the world is so awful.' She thought and lazily turned to Marauders who were now discussing something with Lily. In fact James wanted her to go out with him. Evans shouted, and was really angry because of his behavior towards Snape. She wanted to go away now. With amusement she watched Lily left the guys and lazily followed. It's going away, isn't it?  
  
'Maybe she thinks you're too self-conceited', said Sirius. James' face was uncanny. They watched Lily walk away and stopped few meters further to hurry Julia who still was being entertained by their serious-to-be chat.  
  
'You know, Black', she said glancing at him for a while. 'You're not such an asshole as you usually seem. Strange.'  
  
She left before he could answer. James, still a little angry about Evans, did the same followed by Peter, who wanted to take a little longer bath in James' popularity. Sirius was left alone with Lupin, reading.  
  
Remus put out the book and stared at his friend who loudly sat down next to him.  
  
'So, tell me Padfoot, what's going on between the two of you?', he asked, gently.  
  
'Between whom?', asked Sirius, why the hell Moony always wants to talk seriously!  
  
'Oh, Sirius, let's be honest; you and that pretty, little girl.'  
  
'Remus, I have no idea what are you talking about. Get off me!'  
  
'I thought you liked her. I think you still do.'  
  
'So what, dear inquisitor, am I sentenced?'  
  
'I guess so', Moony laughed. 'To die in her eyes.'  
  
Sirius went still. He couldn't joke that much and mock when Lupin was talking seriously. He looked at him and hesitated. Then told about Snape's confession and the results. Moony smiled.  
  
'Now, I understand. But I still cant believe why the hell you moron trusted Snape instead of asking Julia or Lily about that?'  
  
'Maybe because I'm a moron.', they laughed. 'God, Rem. Why I feel so much mature after a talk with you?'  
  
'Maybe because I am mature.', laughed his older friend.  
  
For a while then, Sirius, the pranks player disappeared and a newborn, mature about his plans man appeared. But there were no more time to talk this year. And a shadow of his family house disrupted Black's happiness.  
  
*/*/*/*  
  
A/N Hey! I want reviews, what's with you guys?? Maybe the plot is slow, but it has too be now, we have to know them. Soon, it will speed up. REVIEWS!!! 


	11. Strange this year will be

CHAPTER ELEVEN - STRANGE WILL BE THIS YEAR  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black were rambling around the Hogwarts Express looking for place or (more probably) for familiar and nice faces: they knew enough place will be in Lupin's compartment.  
  
Prongs opened the door and they stepped into. Julia was sitting next to window, watching the landscapes, with a book on her knees. Lily was chatting with Mavis Allen and Virge Glasscow. They looked up to see who dared to bother them.  
  
'Oh, it's you guys', she said and turned to her mates. Guys were still staring.  
  
'We just came to say hello', said Sirius and glanced at Julia. Her face was still turned to the window but he could see the reflexion. And it gazed at him.  
  
'Hello', said the girls and continued the talk. James sighed.  
  
'Well, not very hearty types, let's go Padfoot.'  
  
They were to leave when Julia turned slowly and said.  
  
'Hey, Black', he looked into her eyes, too quickly, James thought. 'I've heard. That's nice. And brave, I guess.'  
  
'I appreciate that, Jill', he said. First time since ages, he'd used her name.  
  
'Enjoy your first free year, Padfoot', she smiled as he smiled at the thought of runaway from home, living with James. First year really free from that nuts family.  
  
***  
  
Their sixth year begun with lots of extra lessons, regular ones and pranks, of course. But the most interesting thing (as it seemed it the middle of September) was a conjunction of four planets: Venus, Mars, Jovis and Saturn. It happened only once three thousand years. It's the best moment to observe the skies, watch the past and learn about the future. The best to make decissions and plan. To prepare some special potions. And to make divinations.  
  
Julia was amused when she found Lily so excited about this very last advantage of the conjunction. She told her about this and Lily at once began to count the days to the zero point on Saturday, 1st of October. Julia had been thinking a lot about planning, comparing sky charts, doing some incantations. But to augure? She smiled to herself. Her family never cared about divinations (prophecies were of a different kind) and all those auguries about who to marry or so on seemed riddiculus.  
  
The school was not going to feast the conjunction officially, so girls decited to do this by themselves. They were not the only ones.  
  
The Marauders found that night to be just perfect to try out some of their new pranks. James and Lupin were laughing when Peter told them seriously about things that happen on such nights (men are drunk and fell of the roofs; women dance naked; water in all seas begins to boil). Sirius, a little absent with his thoughts, barked at the idea of seeing womed dancing naked. All of them laughed but Peter was still afraid and refused to join them that night. Guys didn't seem to care. Peter wasn't funny at all.  
  
They chose the Astronomy tower: best view and a great telescope to watch the stars; enough place for everyone to watch and to drink butterbeer, for example.  
  
The very last lesson before the conjunction night was Transmutation. Professor McGonagall at the very end announced headmaster's directions.  
  
'Students are not allowed to leave the rooms after modnight today. Neiter are allowed to believe in some stupid divinations and superstitions about such events. You know what sort of events I am talking about.', she gazed suspicously at the Marauders: James and Sirius both looked so innocent that even Lupin - the serious one - giggled. Minerva sighed. 'If not - that's even better. You will hear about them tomorrow. Oh, by the way: the Astronomy tower will be occupied by teachers, so even if you tried, no one can get there. Dismiss!'  
  
The class was slowly getting out, some were wondering what she told them about, some, like Sirius were thinking where to go instead. He caught Julia's blink, but couldn't ask her about that because she was stopped by her aunt. Professor closed the door and he couldn't hear.  
  
'Julie, dear, are you planning something. You know I will know afterwards. Tell me.'  
  
'Great! And you will put a detention on all the Gryffindors. Sounds good to me.'  
  
'Don't act stupid. Not everyone knows. I would like to ask you not to watch the skies.'  
  
'You know that I would never ever do that not allowed', Julia laughed and wanted to leave, but aunt stopped her once again and carefully looked into her eyes.  
  
'Tonight's sky is not for you', Julia was a little scared. 'You're too smart.'  
  
*  
  
Julia found Lily sitting on her curtain bed. She was worried. Never wanted to break the rules and now they even can't leave their dormitories! Julia told her about the talk but, Evans was taken-aback: Jill didn't seem to obey the directions. She still wanted to see the sky.  
  
'C'mon, Lily, I never wanted the divinations, it's all stupid. But the skies!! Believe me, we'll take our little telescopes and go to the Divination Tower. I guess next to the classroom is a roof entrance. Oh, and of course we will leave before midnight, we don't want to be impolite.'  
  
Lily threw a pillow on Julia's head. But laughed. Yes, they could do this. This was to be her first breakage of school rules.  
  
They decided to leave for library after the dinner and then hide in deserted bathroom. Lily wanted so much to have her sky charts prepared that Julia had to do this until 11pm. Then they approached the tower.  
  
Lily opened the door with a spell and they stepped onto a ladder. Outside, on the roof, the sky was dark navy and stars were shining. It was cold. They pulled out the blankets and magically closed the entrance.  
  
*  
  
'Moony, you should eat less!! You grow fatter!!', James laughed as they were walking silently under their Invisibility Cloak. Remus was always very thin and it was James who made the road difficult.  
  
They were just under the entrance to roof in the Divination tower when Sirius took a glance at the Marauders Map and sighed.  
  
'Well, guys, I guess we have company.'  
  
'Who?', asked Lupin, a little terrified.  
  
'Julia and Lily, we should have expected that!'  
  
'So, let's ask them to let us in!', James put off the cloak and knocked at the door. The ladder slowly fall and they went on the roof.  
  
*  
  
The five of them were standing on the roof, telescopes in their hands, watching the skies. It was amazing. The planets slowly approaching each other, then at the moment of conjunction, a different light of the orbs, bluer or greener than usual. Wonderful.  
  
Julia slowly put down her instrument and watched the others. Lily was amazed, smiling to herself. James was more interested in her than in the skies, but bravely held the telescope. Lupin was murmuring to himself, counting, predicting. Sirius was watching the skies with a slight interest mixed with endless boredom.  
  
'Hey, you're not watching!', he accused her. Julia smiled.  
  
'From a sociological point of view watching you staring at the skies is much more efficient.'  
  
Lily turned to them, sat down, took off her charts and said.  
  
'Let's read them. It's not dangerous, is it?', Remus stood himself behind her and looked into the charts.  
  
'Who first? Julia?', he asked. Julia snorted, took her bottle of butterbeer and allowed them to read her future. What a bullshit, she thought.  
  
'No secrets can be revealed. But you will find a date forever, this year', Lupin slowly spoke, with amusement in his eyes.  
  
'Oh, God', Julia pretended to care. 'So I am going to be expelled. I do not expect the date to be at Hogwarts!'  
  
'Hey, we're just having fun. Now James', said Lily firmly.  
  
James was going to have a first important fight in his life this year, Lily would be attacked, this scared her a little, but she didn't show. Lupin was going to discover the area of magic he wanted to work on. But Sirius.  
  
'this is so strange, but you will find a date forever!!', shocked Lily shouted.  
  
'I guess Julia we should think about where to go after we BOTH are expelled!', Sirius laughed, but Lily opened her book and checked this divination.  
  
'It's strange, but we should read some more about this in "Star prophecies". I haven't seen the book.'  
  
'Because it's hidden from us', said Julia grimly. 'Well, from me exactly, but THEY thought no student should be allowed to read it.'  
  
'Hey', James suddenly realized the essence of the augur. 'But if you both are to find.'  
  
He couldn't finish because Julia and Sirius froze him with their cool eyes. 


	12. The unicorn

A/N Hey, what about the reviews. I am going crazy. Write!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE - THE UNICORN  
  
Julia opened the castle door slowly. It was late in the evening and the trip she planned was dangerous but she just had to know.  
  
Few weeks ago their Care of Magical Creatures Professor showed them unicorns. They were beautiful, shining, strong and sensitive. Brave and powerful, but easy to hurt. The didn't like men, so girls only could touch them. When Julia did, she felt the strength flowing through veins.  
  
She knew she had unicorn's tears inside her wand, something unusual and strange. Such wands were very rare and they didn't work properly in people's hands. But the wand (black oak and the tears inside) fitted Julia's small hand perfectly.  
  
Julia had never had a chance before to touch a unicorn, but she was aware that such contacts could make her wiser and more powerful. Contact with such a good creature, so innocent could only help her to fight against the Dark.  
  
She decided to leave for the Forest. Alone at night. She dressed herself in black robes and left the common room. She didn't know that somebody was watching her and decided to follow.  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
He saw her leaving the room so he went after her and followed her to the Forest. It was really dark. He had no idea what she was planning, but wanted to join. Her escapades were more mature than Marauders'. Always with a sign of thought. He was wondering what she wanted to do as he was spying her, seeing only the slightest light on her wand. Dreaming about her hair, her hands her voice.  
  
He knew she only wanted to befriend him, although he'd never asked her about THAT talk. It wasn't easy but he tried to accept that. But he also wanted her to be safe. And now such a misbehaviour!  
  
He suddenly stopped. He saw her touching silvery horse in a mist of secrets. The unicorn had a long, subtle twisted corn, flying tail and mane made of silver hair. He was amazed.  
  
Julia touched the neck of the animal with her hand and gently moved it. The unicorn moved its head round and touched Julia's arm. She smiled. It knew. A gentle, revitalising stream flew across her body. She could stay there forever.  
  
'God, you look so beautiful, both of you', Sirius stood few meters behind and spoke silently, almost whispered. Julia turned around, but wasn't flabbergasted. She stared at him for a while carefully. And smiled.  
  
The unicorn at the sound of man's voice walked away but got back when Julia called it.  
  
'Hmm, Black, what are you doing here', she said, without expostulating.  
  
'I saw you left', he came closer and stood behind Julia now. The unicorn didn't run away. It even allowed Sirius to touch. Padfoot touched its mane, his hand touching Julia's. She didn't know whether the hot drift in her veins was caused by Sirius or by the animal. The unicorn's skin vibrated under their touch, it was more pleasant to it than Julia's single.  
  
They didn't talk. They were just enjoying being together. After a longer while they heard a noise, not far away. Something like a roar, with a smell of sulphur and a fire in the air. Something like  
  
'A dragon????', Julia asked slowly, looking into his eyes. They turned to other part of the opening. Behind the grass (shining in the moonlight) they saw a stream of fire and then a red, lucid coat. The dragon was approaching them, looking really angry. The unicorn looked afraid, but didn't move as if he wanted to secure the students. The fire was closer and closer. They could see the animal's bad, red eyes, staring madly at them. They knew they couldn't run on their heels, the monster was too fast. Sirius saw Julia's face in the light of red fire, calm but scared (if it's possible). He put his arm around her, still wondering what to do.  
  
Suddenly the unicorn walked few steps away, moved hardly his head and pretended to run. Julia watched it amazed.  
  
'Sirius, I think he wants us to ride on him!'  
  
Sirius hesitated. Unicorn didn't like men. This animal could threw him away without a blink. But Julia approached the unicorn and gently got on his back.  
  
'God! Quickly. I doubt whether we can run, but it's the last moment!', she shouted and he jumped behind her. The unicorn immediately moved and began to gallop as fast as it could. Sirius turned his head and met the dragon's eyes. Furious, mad, killing. The monster was speeding, the fire close behind them. Sirius felt like falling, so he put his arms around Julia and caught the unicorn's mane. It didn't throw him away!  
  
The unicorn was speeding gently across the forest, between the close trees. The dragon followed.  
  
Sirius, unexpectedly, found himself quite comfortable, sitting behind Julia, his arms around her, his face in her hair. Lapping Julia. A dream!!  
  
Julia felt more wonderful than she ever thought she would. Smooth body of unicorn underneath, Sirius behind. She felt his strong, lean legs touching hers. His arms and torso holding her forever. His hot breath on her neck. I am going to faint in his arms, she thought. She shivered. Oh, God, why, why, why. She knew he noticed. He held her tighter, just by an accident.  
  
It's silly, dreaming with the dragon following us so close. She wanted to ask, what the hell should they do, but he was the first.  
  
'God, you smell so wonderfully', Sirius moaned into her ear. The scent of camomile, night and sea. He was almost senseless. She wanted to yell at him, but couldn't. He was so honest this time, so true. But had to think about the way out of the forest.  
  
'Jill, remember the spell to hurt its eyes?', Sirius said thinking about how serious their situation was. 'I can't use my wand, I can't release my hands or I fall. But I can hold you', he grinned to himself, dreaming of his arm around her waist. 'and you will hit the creature with the hex!'  
  
'Of course, eye-hurting curse!', Julia shouted. What a shame she hadn't thought about this before! 'So hold me Black, I don't want to fall.', she ordered.  
  
He swallowed hardly and gently put his arm around her thin, like a wasp's. He pulled her harder: had to be sure she wasn't going to fall. She turned around and yelled the spell. It hit the dragon and it screamed loudly in the air. It stopped trying to move the spell away. The pain was terrible. The dragon groaned and walked away.  
  
The unicorn didn't stop. Sirius didn't release Julia's waist. Julia didn't turn, her face still close to his. This moment could last forever, thought Julia when the unicorn suddenly stopped. Through the trees they could see the castle. The scuttle ended. The moment disappeared.  
  
They got off the unicorn's back, still holding each other. The animal turned to them. It had an understanding, clever glance. Sirius could swear that it wanted to tell them not to screw this up.  
  
Then it walked slowly away and disappeared in the forest.  
  
Julia was breathing loudly. The atmosphere was hot and turbid. She slipped from Sirius' hug and smiled at him.  
  
'Well, this wasn't an usual. meeting', she whispered slowly, still a little frightened. Thanks God I haven't said date. Why the hell doesn't he want to ask me out? Why this so cute, handsome guy wants to stay only my friend. She smiled but had no idea that he had same sad thoughts. Her cheeks were red (fear, flutter???), eyes were gleaming. He could do anything for her. Why she didn't want him!!?  
  
'We should go, now', she said slowly and turned. Oh, she wanted to stay there forever. Both of them wanted. Both of them left for the castle.  
  
**  
  
A/N Hey, how do you like it? Write, write, write! I need your opinions!! 


	13. The Yule Ball

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - THE YULE BALL  
  
The Great Hall was full of students who were eating, discussing, laughing. Xmas holidays were approaching and they were planning it. The dinner was longer than usual and at the very end of it the headmaster spoke.  
  
'As you all know, Xmas is soon and we have a very nice surprise for you. We decided to organize the Yule Ball this year', he stopped and smiled when the Hall full of students laughed and shouted with a huge approval. 'The ball is going to take place on the Xmas Eve. Students, who want to go home after that are to sign up lists at their House's Heads. Full dresses are obliged. I hope we all will have fun that evening. Oh, the beginning will be at 7pm. Oh, you can talk now!', he laughed and sat down.  
  
*  
  
The school had now a huge subject to discuss: dresses, coiffures, make-ups, dates, and so on. Who's going to ask whom? Who will be refused?  
  
'God, how boring they all are', sighed Julia when looked at girls who were watching pages from an 'Owl Style Magazine', looking for dresses and other stuff. Since the announcement nobody had read any book, done homework or slept. Girls were sitting in their dorm, Lily choosing her dress, Julia reading "The Daily Prophet".  
  
'C'mon, Jill', Lily giggled. 'Don't say you do not have a dress.'  
  
'Well, of course I have a dress, but I see no point in talking about this all the time!'  
  
'You know, the old, outsider's part of your soul is now on the top!'  
  
'It's not the old part, but my first name!', girls laughed and then Lily gently asked.  
  
'So he haven't invited you yet?'  
  
'Nope. Why the world is so complicated that a boy you don't want to date asks you every single hour and that asshole haven't even mention the word 'ball' while with me!', Julia was a little mad about Sirius and finally decided not to care about him anymore.  
  
'Maybe you should ask him out?', that was a stupid question and Lily knew that. Thousands of pillows hit her body. Very stupid, indeed.  
  
* *  
  
In another dorm, boy's one, two friends were discussing. James looked sad, why she doesn't want to date him during that fucking ball!!!  
  
'Women!!', James swore and groaned. 'It's impossible to understand them, isn't it? Hey, Padfoot, am I right?'  
  
'Sure', Sirius' voice was absent. Who would understand him? He refused several girls but wasn't brave enough to ask Julia, he couldn't stand her refusal.  
  
'Hey, man, just ask her. You're so boring. Who do you want to cheat??'  
  
'I'm not gonna cheat, damn it James. I am so afraid', God, I can't believe I've said it, Sirius looked at James, he wasn't amused.  
  
'Of her refusal?', he asked, gently. The world is going to collapse, gentle Potter!  
  
'Yeah. And. What if she agreed? This is so serious. So eternal!!'  
  
James watched his friend closely, then smiled.  
  
'This is very strange. You know you've found a woman forever. The only one. Perfect! And you're scared. Of the chains or something. Of loosing freedom. Man, she is your freedom. Just go for it!!'  
  
'I think she doesn't want me, Jamie', he tried to smile and kicked Potter lightly. James answered and they fought for a while. James knew about the talk with Snape, he didn't want to but believed it, too.  
  
*/\*/\*/\*/\*  
  
The Marauders were sitting in the common room, full-dressed, waiting for everyone else to leave for the ball. The great, famous, good-looking James and Sirius, didn't have a date for the ball. They blinked at Lupin who was dating Mavis Allen, and sighed as the couple left.  
  
James looked strange and quite perfect with his messy hair and brown eyes and dark brown robes with a yellow shirt underneath. He knew girls would faint. His casual style connected with the official culture gave amazing outlook. He put his legs on the table and was throwing cherry pips on Sirius.  
  
Sirius couldn't have looked better. Dark hair were falling gently onto his forehead and eyes, gleaming by the fireplace, warm and chestnut. His smile was a little slanting.  
  
He wore black robes that stressed his muscular, but lean body. He had black jeans underneath and a green shirt. Other guys looked jealous as their dates sighed at Black. These girls were jealous as well, for Padfoot never returned the glance.  
  
'Stop it, Prongs', he hissed and said loudly pretending an intelligent, gentlemen's discussion. 'you will mess my shipshape dress!!'  
  
'I couldn't do this, dear', James was playing. 'You're so charming.'  
  
'You're charming too, dear', they couldn't help laughing. But James stopped suddenly, embarrassed. Sirius turned around and saw 'their' girls. Julia followed Lily. Boys stood up on their heels as quickly as possible. The atmosphere of their funny chat disappeared.  
  
James hardly could swallow as he saw Lily. She was smiling, but avoided his eyes. She wanted to be alone, one more year alone. He knew this and felt very sad inside. Lily was wearing a purple, taffeta dress. Her long hair were tied in a topknot. Her eyes were gleaming and lips as deep red as the dress. James sighed, not loudly. God, I need her.  
  
Sirius stared at Julia, was looking much prettier than usual. That was for him quite impossible. She had a long, green dress. The top fitted tight her breasts, the skirt was wide and made of thousands of watery layers. Like a mist. She was wearing high heels and was much taller than normally. Her short, chocolate hair were taken out of her forehead with silvery hair- clips and behind her little glasses he saw wonderful, green, cat eyes. So sexy.  
  
She smiled at him viciously and a drop of bitterness fell between them. She was cool and haughty.  
  
'Black', she said with liters of bitterness in her voice. So malicious! 'Would you please stop staring at me.'  
  
'I can't', he said, trying hard to be charming and seductive. She was hard and avoided his sex appeal, but couldn't help breathing faster. 'You look so beautiful.'  
  
'I know', she looked into his eyes, bravely. He never wanted to catch her eyes like that again. So cold, so distant. 'Lily, let's go!'  
  
Girls left through the portrait and guys were left alone once again.  
  
'This won't be an easy evening', said James, breathing deeply. Sirius could only nod.  
  
*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*  
  
Julia and Lily were talking, loudly and happily, standing next to the tables, full of food, drinks and candles. They were laughing about a joke one boy had told. Julia was eating an apple-pie. Her laugh was clear and cheerful. She didn't realize that Sirius Black stood behind her. Lily's surprised face told her about this.  
  
'Yes, Black', she asked, bored and beautiful he thought. 'What's now??'  
  
'I was wondering. Would you like to dance?'  
  
Julia stared at him from over her glasses. Then took a glance at the ceiling (stars shining, slowly little clouds) as if thinking.  
  
'You know. I don't feel like dancing. Sorry, you interrupted', she turned to her chat-mates.  
  
'Hey, Julie', he almost begged. 'Let's dance.'  
  
'Sorry, Sirius. I'm busy right now.'  
  
'I thought we were friends!', he hissed into her ear. Julia blinked her eyes and laughed without a sound.  
  
'Oh, we are friends, I think. Now, excuse us!'  
  
He turned and went away, the red colour on his face couldn't damage his cuteness. Angry one, Julia thought and turned to Lily. Now, Lily was angry too.  
  
'Look, Julia', she cried. 'They can't be serious even at Ball!', this was of course about Sirius and James. Lily pointed a bowl with pineapple juice and people who walked away from it as if drunk. 'They should stop these stupid pranks. Jill..', she wanted to add, but Julia smiled at the thought of potion they added to the bowl. Lily gazed at her with disapproval and continued.  
  
'Will they ever grow up? I don't understand. Oh, I know you find it quite funny too, but Julia, people want to have fun. When will he stop!!', the last part was absolutely about Potter.  
  
'When he dates you, Lil', Julia smiled and took another piece of cake. The food was so delicious, music loud and hard, people not interrupting in general. They stood in the corner, not dancing. James and Sirius were rambling around, doing nothing. Girls definitely didn't want to talk to them, ok, we'll survive. Hardly!!  
  
*  
  
'Ask her once again, she refused only once, Lily did so thirteen!!', James urged Black to follow his feelings and desire. Julia was standing under candelabra, the light glowing on her hair, her wonderful smile was for all of her companions, not for him. He came closer and asked.  
  
'Julie.', she rolled her eyes with a meaning 'don't make me hex you' and whispered "what?"  
  
'Let's dance. Let's talk. Let's go.', oh, no, pretty boy, not this time, your charm had disappeared years ago.  
  
'Dennis', she turned to a tall Ravenclaw boy with blonde hair. 'Yes.', and before Sirius could do anything she danced.  
  
He walked slowly to Potter who also seemed sad. He watched Julia for a while. So she didn't wanted to dance with him!!! Now the hope he grew in his heart was gone. He was hurt and decided to stare at her. This won't be a pleasant night for her as well!  
  
Julia's eyes were absent. She didn't care about her partner in dance, just drifting away in her thoughts, eyes were following the candlelight.  
  
His eyes were furious, offended and full of reproaches. They followed slowly Julia and Dennis. Constantly, stubbornly he drilled with his dark eyes Julia's hair, waist, hands.  
  
Oh, it's so useless, this dance. Maybe I should stop. - Julia thought - The candles are so beautiful, these green simply perfect. God, can this guy count. I don't feel like dancing waltz to this music! And why the hell is he watching us. What???  
  
'What??', she hissed in Dennis' ear. What did he say?  
  
'He's staring at us. Why does he do this??'  
  
'Who', stupid question, but Julia wanted to be sure.  
  
'That Sirius Black, awful eyes he has', Julia smiled to herself thinking about Sirius' marvelous eyes. Sting was a little livid about such behavior of Black and when they turned around, she found his glance: mad and jealous. Oh, we're not going to play like that. Maliciously, she smiled and closed her eyes, her hand still around Dennis' neck.  
  
They turned again and Julia gazed at Sirius provocatively. That was painful. He gave her a look of sorrow and hatred.  
  
He quickly run out of the Hall and shut the door with a huge noise. 


	14. The end of fights

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes but I'm not used to writing in English. But I'll correct it! I hope, before I leave for school.  
  
Enjoy next chapters!  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN - THE END OF FIGHTS  
  
'Sorry, Dennis', Julia whispered in her partner's ear. 'I have to leave you now.'  
  
She saw Sirius run out of the Hall. She was frightened and even more furious. How could he behave like that? No respect! No understanding.  
  
'Selfish, egoistic git', she muttered to herself. She walked to the door and left the Hall.  
  
She looked around, but Sirius wasn't there. She heard steps on the stairs and decided to follow, it must have been him. She found it quite uncomfortable to follow him on her high heels. She had to trice her dress and run after him on her toes.  
  
He finally stopped on the fourth floor. He wanted to walk away when he heard her.  
  
'Black!!!', she was still on the stairs, walking up slowly, at last. He turned around and said nothing. Julia stepped on the floor and with an angry glance at him, yelled.  
  
'Sirius Black. What you think you're doing??'  
  
'Oh, Julia', he answered coolly. 'Just entertaining. So boring this evening is.'  
  
'Why the hell are you interrupting my talks, my meals, my dances??'  
  
'I wanted to talk to you', he said and walked slowly towards her. 'An evening without your wits is a waste of time.'  
  
He was surprised when she hissed, sarcastically and lividly. Probably he had done something wrong.  
  
'Well, you should have asked me to spend this evening with you if you really can't stand without talking to me!', she was so beautiful with red on her cheeks and messy hair! 'you've missed your chance, Black. I won't waste my precious life watching your stupid manners.'  
  
'My stupid manners?? And what you're doing? You seemed like you didn't want to date and now you came after me, yelling', he mocked. Wrong move, Sirius knew it. Her face went pale and eyes cold. She was exasperated and furious inside. She whispered.  
  
'So you think you know me better than I do? Well', ice was warmer than her voice. 'I guess you were right.'  
  
Her eyes were gleaming badly. Her breath was short and her hands were trembling. Sirius felt guilty, but didn't want to admit it was all his fault. He almost shouted.  
  
'Maybe it's your fault, dear! Maybe you're not charming at.', he was afraid to finish. He watched her eyes: for a second they were so sad. Then she spoke, he hardly could hear her clear but so silent words.  
  
'I am ashamed of myself that I treated such a stupid asshole as a friend and.', she glanced at his eyes: terrified, frightened. He didn't want that. He prepared for a slap and touched her cheeks, slowly, gently. He apologized with his eyes, all his heart.  
  
'I think you are the most charming person in the world', he waited. She didn't slap him. His face was now so close to hers. She answered breathlessly.  
  
'I don't think you are so damn stupid, Sirius.'  
  
They should have done this ages ago. Their lips met. They kissed  
  
The world stopped. The Earth broke its rotation. Music was suddenly turned off. People stopped dancing and talking. Cars, trains, animals - all were paused. The wind stopped blowing and trees went still. The clouds didn't move.  
  
Their hearts stopped beating. They didn't realize a white light that appeared around them like an aura. They were kissing. Unconsciously.  
  
He put his arms around her waist. She found hers behind his neck, touching his soft skin, his thick hair.  
  
She pulled him closer, his lips were so hot, so hungry, so gentle. He smiled to himself as he leaned her back slightly over the crash barrier. She smiled and deepened the kiss. Her wonderful scent, silky skin, her sensitive body and brave character.  
  
The time passed, but they were unaware of that. But they finally had to breathe. Their lips parted and the world began to move on.  
  
Now it was so obvious that they should be together.  
  
They hugged tightly, her head on his chest, his arms around her. The moment was so peaceful, so undisturbed. They could stay like that forever. His lips kissed her hair tenderly. He whispered in her little ear.  
  
'I can't fight with you anymore.'  
  
'I know.', she answered and pulled away. She was smiling when she looked into his eyes. Deeply and everlasting. Julia giggled a little and put a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. For Sirius this was heaven.  
  
*  
  
They sat in a dark corner, on the stairs; Julia on Sirius' knees. They hugged, kissed and talked. Their chat was funny and calm: they didn't have to argue. They understood each other without a word, were just exchanging thoughts or feelings.  
  
Sirius was so pleased to observe Julia: beaming in her most beautiful smile, she was laughing, touching him occasionally and all his. He knew it. How could have he doubt!  
  
'Tell me the truth', she whispered in his ear. He felt really hot. 'Why didn't you ask me to go with you.'  
  
Her eyes were drilling his and he felt he couldn't lie. He told her the truth. She suddenly stood up, leaving him alone on the stairs. She seemed furious.  
  
'How could you asshole believe Snape?', oh, yes, she was angry. She looked at him with disbelief. OK, he was wrong. 'God!!!'  
  
And she laughed, melodiously and clearly. She came closer to him and touched gently his cheek. She giggled and sat next to him, pointing her finger at him.  
  
'I can forgive you', she said with high hand. Still she couldn't believe.  
  
'I just had no idea that somebody had heard it!', she continued. Sirius gazed at her suspiciously.  
  
'What do you mean? You said that???'  
  
'maybe.', she smiled playfully. He pulled her towards him.  
  
'Maybe??'  
  
'Who would remember', she laughed but kept talking, Sirius gaze was nervous. 'I was showing to Lily my telepathic skills. I spoke aloud her thoughts. I have always wanted to date you. Gosh!! You're so stupid.'  
  
'Stupid?', his face was so close, he laid her gently on the stairs. 'I don't think you should date such a stupid guy.' His breath was so hot, his eyes were watching hers carefully.  
  
'I totally agree', she sighed and kissed his lustful lips.  
  
After a longer while, he asked her softly.  
  
'Julia Sting, would you like to dance.'  
  
'I'd love to', her marvellously beautiful smile made him chill.  
  
*/*/*  
  
The common room was deserted. It was almost noon, but Julia had just woken up. She opened her presents and run down the stairs to see if anybody's there. Empty. People left for their homes or for hot breakfast or for fun outside.  
  
She wanted to sit down on an armchair next to the fireplace, when somebody spoke. A gentle, funny voice.  
  
'I should have expected that you would be sleeping so long after that night's escapade. What a misbehaviour.'  
  
Julia turned around and gazed into Sirius' eyes. He was smiling widely and walked slowly towards her.  
  
'Thank you for the present', she said and kissed him lightly. She was wearing it: gloves, cap and a scarf: all dark green. Julia looked beautifully. 'I guess we had decided what colour my eyes are.'  
  
'Perfect choice, I am good', he smiled, sat on a couch and pulled her to him. She sat on his knees and they kissed a little longer. 'Thanks for yours. I haven't expected one.'  
  
'Well, did you like it', her uncanny, careful smile was driving him crazy. She gave him a magical hammer: it worked as an alarm clock - the owner can't oversleep. It had also another advantage: when the owner thought about something untrue it would hit his head. Now Sirius couldn't make so stupid mistakes anymore.  
  
'I loved it', he kissed her, and he just couldn't stop. Finally he put his arm around her and they sat still for a longer while. She was playing with his long, slender fingers. He caught her small hand, took off the gloves and kissed it. She stroked his chin (not shaved, God, how sexy) and undressed her cap and scarf.  
  
'It's getting hotter, here, don't you think so', she smiled. Sirius grinned charmingly. They laughed and their eyes met. The connection between them was unbreakable, everlasting. They didn't know that but felt something special was about them.  
  
Julia wanted to leave and change her clothes before the Xmas dinner, when James Potter ran into the common room.  
  
'You're going to be late, guys!! Oh, did I interrupt?'  
  
'Shut up James!', grinned and blinked Sirius.  
  
'Yes, shut up', Julia smiled. 'I'll be back soon.'  
  
Sirius kissed her forehead and when she left Potter whispered.  
  
'Well, Padfoot???' 


	15. The fire

OK., now we are back in present.  
  
Sorry those who are under 17, but this chapter is rated R  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN - THE FIRE  
  
Julia was alone in her chamber at Hogwarts. She was sitting on a chair, peeping into mirror. She could see her face, her young, pretty face. She loved it, but it didn't suit her well. She smiled ironically at her mirror and turned away.  
  
She looked like Snape's student rather than a schoolmate. It was so cool: she was irritating him. But this all was senseless. Her ability to look young was useless: it couldn't help now those, who had already died. She couldn't comfort those, who had suffered. She couldn't find exact words.  
  
This was definitely a spleen. They don't disappear, funny. Now, when I am finally happy, as happy as a person who had suffered so much can be in this world. Now, when I finally have all my skills back, I should use them properly. And I shouldn't use them alone. The truth is that people connected by Ancient Fire are more powerful together. Now they could join their powers again. Live again.  
  
She smiled and glanced outside the window. The night was so fresh and clear. Like the night he returned.  
  
*/*/*/*/*  
  
/almost a year earlier/  
  
/Dumbledore's office, Sirius & Headmaster/  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked gently into Sirius Black's eyes. They had been talking for hours now. The Headmaster believed the ex-prisoner and the wanted.  
  
'I am sorry I haven't believed you earlier, Sirius. But I do now. I can't give you back the years you spent in Azkaban. And I am so sorry Peter escaped.'  
  
Sirius smiled, if one can call his mouth a smile. People he wanted to believe him, did so. It was a happy moment, after ages in prison.  
  
Sad was only the fact that he wasn't to be cleared. He was to be kissed by a dementor soon. Too soon. He wanted to ask one more question, about a girl, a woman he used to know. But didn't know how. He gazed into Dumbledore's eyes and didn't have to say anything. The old man understood him at once. Am uncanny smile appeared on his face.  
  
'Julia', Sirius' face relaxed. It was a sweetest melody to hear somebody spoke her name. 'is now in France, I guess. In their cottage house near Avignon. She's finished the book, Sirius. She knew you were innocent. What a shame I couldn't believe her!'  
  
Black was following Albus' words. She knew, she finished. She was so near! He hoped for he love but didn't dare to hope for seeing her again.  
  
The things that happened few hours later were unexpected: he could run for his life with a sentenced hippogriff. He didn't have time to thank Harry and Hermione for things they had done for him. He flew on Buckbeak's back and unaware directed to France.  
  
*/*/*/*  
  
/Cottage house of Stings'; Southern France/  
  
Julia Sting was sitting outside her house on a wicker armchair and was reading a book. She was relaxing, enjoying her visit to Europe, and enjoying the summer night.  
  
She put her legs on the table, what a comfortable position, she thought, but after a while she put them down. She couldn't find herself a proper place. Everything was bad. She threw away the book and picked newspaper. What a bore. She felt like drinking. Something. Beer, wine? Tea? Water? She walked into the kitchen. She opened every single closet, maybe she would find out what she really wanted. Finally she decided to prepare some herbal tea. She reached for the teapot when she heard a noise outside.  
  
She peeped through the window and saw a shape, which looked like, as far as she knew magical creatures, a hippogriff. Julia knew that France isn't their natural habitat and wondered what it was doing in her garden when she heard a rough voice from behind.  
  
'I was wondering whether you could make a cup of tea for me?'  
  
Julia's heart as beating badly. She'd been waiting so long to hear this voice. Her hand was shaking when she reached for another cup. She could hear his breath. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around. Her eyes, now wide open, met his. They stared at each other for a while.  
  
His hair was messy and too long, his face was gray, and only a little bit lighter than his shabby robes. His lips were trembling and he had eyes full of fire. Sirius Black. The man she had always loved.  
  
Tears appeared in her eyes, tears of endless happiness. She came closer and gently touched his cheek.  
  
Sirius was still watching her eyes, mysterious, colourful, the only eyes. He felt a hot, almost forgotten chill when her hand caressed his face (God, how smooth her hand was). She moved her hand behind his neck and pulled his face towards hers. The same moment he put his arms around her waist (so thin, so sensitive!) and their lips met.  
  
None of them recalled such a kiss. Firstly, it was dry and shallow. He could taste her salty tears. Then they deepened and deepened it. He pushed lustfully his tongue into her open mouth and began to discover it once again. She moaned and answered. Her hands were touching his hair, his face, and his chest. They were now inseparable.  
  
Neither Julia nor Sirius realized a white, light. The fire. It surrounded them the moment they kissed. It was produced by their unconscious hearts and souls and by the universe. They had never betrayed or lied to each other. This was an ancient fire that could heal their hearts and make them feel younger. The fire that could make them powerful to fight against the dark. The fire that couldn't be destroyed.  
  
When it disappeared, they parted and gazed at each other. Julia was still crying, she was so happy. He smiled, young, beloved man.  
  
'Few days ago I was to be kissed by a dementor and now I kiss you!', he smiled holding her tighter.  
  
'Few minutes ago I saw a dead man and now you're in your early thirties, I suppose.'  
  
They needed no more words. They needed no more glances. They only wanted to have their desire fulfilled.  
  
Sirius kissed deeply, strongly her open and lustful lips. He pushed her towards the table and lifted her so she could sit on it. Still kissing, he found the end of her shirt and touched her naked waist. His hand went up her body. Julia put her legs around his waist and moaned when his gentle fingers touched her breasts, found her nipples (she didn't wear a bra, how comfortable, he thought, what a woman would wear a bra while alone). She deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue harder on his gums. Sirius felt a hot pressure flowing through this veins, attacking every single part of his body.  
  
They stopped to take a breath. Julia found the edge of Sirius' clothes and touched his bare, thin, but still strong chest. He smiled at such pleasure.  
  
'thanks God my robes are o wide', he joked and closed his eyes to feel her more intensively. She smiled in an uncanny way, she knew exactly what he was thinking about. Then she spoke as she was kissing his lips, his eyes, and his ears.  
  
'Food? Drink? Talk? Sleep? Love?'  
  
'I don't think you like talking. And I need no food, I had some last week.'  
  
They kissed and lifted her (her legs were still around him, she felt his body, his desire and the fire that was to burn them so soon).  
  
He laid heron the bed and sat by her, still kissing. He undressed her shirt and moaned. He wanted to kiss every single part of her, he wanted to hold her. He desired to have her. She groaned when he kissed and sucked her nipples.  
  
Julia managed to put off his robes and saw his naked and once again and forever strong body. He stopped kissing her and looked, watched her amazed. She was laying on her back, bare breasts were shining in the moonlight. Her knees up. Her deep, mysterious eyes were watching him less and less carefully, following her lust. Her horny, green eyes. He could sell his soul to watch them. Now they belonged to him.  
  
She was waiting. His hand touched her knees. He slowly sat between them and started to kiss the inner part of her thigh. His hands fund their way to her underwear and pulled it towards Julia's feet. Then he kissed the most sensitive part of her body, tasted her, harder and harder in the rhythm of her moans. She wriggled under his hands and lips and had to bite he lip. Her climax was so close, she almost shouted and couldn't stand without him inside her any longer.  
  
'Take me', she whispered soundlessly. She pulled his head towards her, their lips met. She almost fainted when he burst in her. Now their pleasure, their bodies and their souls were inseparable.  
  
/\*\/*\/*/\  
  
Sirius was woken up by sunshine. He needed a while to recall where he was. He saw Julia's head on his chest and smiled. At last. At home at last. Home is where she is, and she was with him.  
  
Julia moved her head, trying to escape the rouse. She tried to hide her face in his shoulders. Sirius had missed mornings like that. He gently stroked her hair. Julia woke up and gazed at him, her eyes still absent and almost yellow, like the sun. She opened her mouth and wanted say something but couldn't because he leaned over her and kissed her open lips, passionately, senselessly, pushing his tongue and exploring her mouth. He felt growing pressure between his legs and stopped to see if she felt that too, but he saw her face in tears.  
  
Julia was crying, silently, like a child who doesn't want to be heard. Great river of salty water were flowing from the corners of her eyes. He used his thumbs to remove them, but more and more appeared. He was scared and asked, his voice trembling:  
  
'What's wrong, honey?'  
  
She looked into his warm, caring eyes and touched his face.  
  
'Nothing', she sobbed. 'I am so sorry, Sirius. Si.'  
  
'Sorry for what, baby, you don't have to be sorry, Julie', he hugged her but in fact he didn't know what to do. He kissed her hair, her cheeks in tears her eyes. And was slightly smiling.  
  
'I wanted so much to be strong, to take care of you. To listen, to hug, to kiss. But now I see how, how selfish I really am. I feel so safe in your arms, Si. So. I love you so much. I'd love to keep you here forever. I missed. You see, I keep talking about my silly problems when I should listen and comfort you! I.'  
  
She had to stop because he kissed her.  
  
'That's nothing, baby, lay still. We will talk. We will kiss. We will live, together.' He hugged her as she put her small head between his neck and shoulder. His hands were running aimlessly around her back. Julia's hand was slowly wandering across his hair.  
  
'We're home at last.' he thought with a distant smile. 


	16. What your mother knows

/back in past, sorry/  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN - WHAT YOUR MOTHER KNOWS  
  
Julia was giggling silently during their Transmutations. Sirius who was just behind her was transforming her quills into flowers. Lily was observing McGonagall's reactions, but Professor didn't seem to notice. Good! Lily was afraid that her dear friend and her love would be punished a detention or even forbid to go out. McGonagall didn't show her approval about that relationship, in fact she hadn't spoken to Julia since Xmas. Four weeks.  
  
Lily met Professors eyes. She knows, Lily thought. Troubles, troubles.  
  
'Julia, stay with me please', said the teacher when the lesson ended. McGonagall gazed suspiciously at Sirius who wanted to take Julia by her hand and run with her out of the classroom. 'You can stay, Mr. Black.', she added.  
  
Julia and Sirius exchanged surprised looks. What was going on?  
  
'Sit down', Minerva pointed at two chairs in front of her desk. 'Well, is there anything I should know about?', she couldn't help smile when she saw their innocent faces. 'Stop pretending! Julia.'  
  
'Aunt??'  
  
'You should have told me that you're dating Mr. Black! I've been expecting this since.', Julia and Sirius exchanged, now astonished, looks. 'What I would like you to do is to tell your parents about that.'  
  
'What do you mean by expecting that??? And what should I tell my mum??'  
  
'Should I tell my mother as well', Sirius couldn't help, but asked with a serious face. Too serious. Julia laughed loudly and even McGonagall's face smiled wider.  
  
'Well, Sirius, your escape was a strong stroke to her. I do not like her, but she shouldn't suffer more.'  
  
'Pity..', Sirius said. Minerva stared at him a little longer and then turned to Julia.  
  
'will you do this, sweetie?'  
  
'And what should I write? It happened mom, it happened!', Julia mocked and turned her head away. Minerva, still, as gazing at her mysteriously.  
  
'Whatever you meant, child, you shouldn't. Just write. I will check you. Now, you'll be late.'  
  
/*\  
  
Julia was sitting on an armchair in the common room, her chin on her knees, she was like absent. Sirius was walking, trying to entertain her, but nothing worked.  
  
'Hey, Jill', he tried once again. 'Let's write it!'  
  
She raised her head and glanced at him, is he so stupid or I do not understand.  
  
'Please, could you picture me the way you would do this?'  
  
Sirius sat on the arm and touched her angry head.  
  
'Hello Mum and Dad! You know what? I have a boyfriend. This can't be that hard?'  
  
'Yeah? Hi there I have a BLACK boyfriend. I wonder whether they would die of laughter or panic.'  
  
They heard a laughter and turned around to see Potter approaching them. He said smiling playfully.  
  
'Mum, sit down and relax. It wasn't my fault I have a date.'  
  
'Shut up, Prongs. I am not in a mood', Julia picked her quill and a piece of parchment. 'I need you guys to think', how the hell could she work if they laughed at the word 'think'. 'Seriously', she warned.  
  
The boys went silent and then Sirius said.  
  
'Mum, I couldn't help. He is such a good kisser.'  
  
'or like that', grinned James. 'He is such a terrible kisser and my sympathetic heart had to teach him!', Sirius hexed a pillow and it hit James several times.  
  
'No, no, wait Padfoot, this was good', laughed Julia. They weren't going to write the letter but at least they would have fun. Sirius messed her hair and said.  
  
'Stupid.'  
  
'Stupid', she answered. They kissed lightly.  
  
'Oh, stop!!', James cried with sarcasm. 'I am so jealous. Letter, Sting, letter!!!!'  
  
'Dear Mum and Dad. No, they will no before they read the rest.'  
  
'Hey guys!'  
  
'Beloved parents!'  
  
'Mrs. And Mr. Sting.'  
  
'Mum, I am sorry to inform you that I date.', oh, Julia just couldn't tell them. It was so different to talk about an outcast of Blacks than to introduce him as her boyfriend.  
  
'Hi, do you remember Sirius Black, he is my date now!', Sirius was irritated. 'Just tell them how mush I mean to you.'  
  
'hey!', it was Potter, just as they were about to kiss. 'tell them it is not you're fault but prophecy's!'  
  
'Don't joke about that, James', Julia said seriously.  
  
'I'm not kidding! Remember the book, Star prophecies or something', they nodded. 'Well, it is again in the Restricted. So if you would like to check it out.'  
  
Julia stared at James. So it was happening. Now she could find out the truth. She turned to Sirius when he spoke to James.  
  
'Lend me your cloak!!!', and then he turned to Julia. 'Tonight.'  
  
/\*/\*/\*  
  
They met after the midnight in the common room, both wearing daily clothes. The room was deserted and dark. Romantic. Sirius leaned over Julia's face and kissed her. He wouldn't have stopped if she hadn't reminded him their task for that night. Right. Library. Restricted. Prophecies.  
  
'You cooled the atmosphere, Sting', oh he was so resentful. They silently put on the cloak and, invisibly, walked to the Library.  
  
'You're so sexy, Jill, you know, when you're invisible', he whispered in her ear and grabbed her: his arms around her waist, his hot breath millimeters from her face.  
  
'If you keep doing this we will never reach our destiny', her knees were weak, what a luck he held her.  
  
'This is our destiny', he leaned and kissed her once again. Her lips were weak, too, and opened as he kissed her. She didn't have to invite him; his tongue found its way to her mouth and began to explore it. Oh, if only this could last forever, Julia thought.  
  
'Sirius', she moaned. 'Library.'  
  
They parted and, breathing fast, walked into the room.  
  
They walked across the shelves open for students and reached the restricted part, behind glass wall. An elegant door with golden locks. They opened it with a spell and stepped into.  
  
They both wanted to act as if t was their first time there, but soon realized that this was ridiculous. They sighed with a relief and directed to PROPHECIES shelf.  
  
Old, beautiful books laid in their places. Julia sighed: she had seen this before, but a sight of leather-covered books was so exciting. Sirius realized that quickly and laughed.  
  
'I see dear that books flurry you more than my perfect body. Maybe I should transform into a black-leather book, ah?'  
  
Julia kissed him on his lips. 'Nothing flurries me more than you, babe. Let's seek.'  
  
'Women', muttered Sirius. 'Got it!', he shouted silently after a while.  
  
They say on the floor and watched, amazed and scared. They were to reveal the secret of the stars, of the light, of themselves. Book was huge and heavy. It was covered with white leather and had shining letters. "Star prophecies".  
  
None of them opened. After a while they reached the book with their hands and it suddenly opened itself. Julia swallowed and glanced at Sirius. Now they had to read.  
  
'Ancient fire', Julia read the firs letter on the page. Sirius followed her fingers on the page. 'A kind of ancient relation between two people. It is released when they join. Good power. Very rare and dangerous. Last time proved in 12th century. Predicted to appear in the 20th, to my only female heir. What?' Julia hissed and than saw who signed the definition. Georgina Annabelle Sting. Julia's grandmother. And Julia was her only granddaughter. She kept reading faster. 'People connected are inseparable, the linkage in unbreakable. They can produce powerful ancient magic, but this has to be controlled. The signs of that are: white light/fire that appears when they touch; ability to cure each other; ability to rejuvenate together; long- lasting connection of eyes without blinking. The ancient fire is a product of ancient arts and it can always prove its authenticity. People connected by ancient fire should be controlled until they learn to use it. For more information. Hey, this is missing.'  
  
Julia looked into Sirius' eyes. So what something was missing, they had learned enough. Their gazes were frightened, astonished but finally very peaceful. Really peaceful. They were born to be together and nothing could change this. They were reading in each other's eyes. His were warm, chestnut brown and merry. Her were green in this light, green for him, calm and thoughtful. And wise, he felt it.  
  
'They must have known that. And none of them told us!', Sirius said and Julia could only nod. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Julia's parents. This was a shock for them to realize that a Black was to be her partner forever.  
  
'Mum, you-know-what!!', Julia joked again about the letter. The situation wasn't comfortable. She smiled a little and looked again at Sirius. She felt so perfectly with him. She wanted to.  
  
He kissed her, at first slowly, over the book. Then they deepened the kiss, their tongues began their own dance. Sirius laid Julia slowly on the floor and his hands were touching gently her hair, her arms, and her breasts. She put her arms around his back when they heard a sudden noise and few voices. Somebody had entered the restricted part of library. 


	17. The dark confederacy

Who entered the restricted part???  
  
Read and enjoy. And review, guys, please!!  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - THE DARK CONFEDERACY  
  
Julia and Sirius laid motionless and soundless. Some people walked slowly between the bookshelves, they were obviously looking for something. The pair under the Invisibility Cloak watched their steps, glancing below the lowest shelf. They saw four pairs of shoes and black robes.  
  
The steps missed their shelf and stopped in the next passage. The last one. The one signed "DARK ARTS".  
  
Julia glanced at Sirius. Who were these people? What they intended to do? Why the dark arts??? Sirius shrugged hi shoulders: no idea. Both were curious, both had to lay still in such an uncomfortable position. I love it, Sirius thought. Julia glanced at him as if mocking and shook her head. They turned to the newcomers who were looking for some dark books. They heard their talk.  
  
'Oh, Luc, don't act as if you hadn't been here before', a girl's voice sneered at one of her partners. 'We all want to do things more illegal than breaking into the restricted.'  
  
'Oh, you're so sweet. Let's find the book!', answered the boy. Julia was almost sure that it was Lucius Malfoy. Sirius had no doubts that the woman, who seemed to be the leader, was his cousin Bellatrix Black.  
  
'Found it!', another voice shouted. Sirius trembled, this voice was too familiar. 'called "Dark against Muggles", perfect choice.'  
  
'Of course, perfect', the girl mocked. 'My choice! We can't take it. Let's copy the hexes. Yes, Regulus, the very last pages.'  
  
Julia wondered why the hell they bother to copy: if they want to produce something as awful as Dark magic, they could steal the book as well. She felt that Sirius' muscles were tensed. Yes, Sirius' younger brother was with the death eaters to be. He was one of them.  
  
Then another man's voice asked suspiciously.  
  
'Bella, when do you want to use it?'  
  
'Soon, I hope the teachers will leave, we shouldn't do this if Dumbledore stays. Oh, Mudbloods will have fun!'  
  
Julia was shocked, why the students want to attack other students? Why the world is so bad?  
  
'They can't do this', Sirius whispered into her ear. 'None of our friends will be hurt.'  
  
'Do you smell something? A different scent.', the unidentified voice asked. The woman laughed.  
  
'These are my perfumes, Sev', so it was Snape. 'Women use perfumes. We're going out.'  
  
Someone put the book back on its place on the shelf and they quietly left. Snape was smelling the scent but he gave up and believed Bella. In fact it was Julia's perfume that he scented. When they left the library, Julia and Sirius stood slowly up, laid the book and left the library wearing the Cloak. They didn't talk.  
  
They walked slowly through the corridors and finally reached the fat Lady's portrait. It opened and they got into the common room. He threw the cloak away and gently turned Julia around to look into her eyes. He couldn't say anything and she.. She was crying. Soundlessly.  
  
'Oh, honey.', he whispered and embraced her. He put a kiss on her head and then wiped the tears with his thumbs. 'Honey.'  
  
She hugged him back, but without any strength. Her hand touched his cheek. After a while she said, or sobbed.  
  
'I just can't get it. How can they plan an attack or something? Why? Why they think they're better? What has that mad done to such a beautiful world.', Sirius wondered how could she speak for so long, without breathing and still crying. 'How can they use something that kills? Who brought them up?? And why this is going to happen here, at school where we are to be safe. And why this in not everything. Why through all the years my mother kept telling me that I shouldn't believe divinations. That we can't foresee the future and all the augurs all liars. And now we revealed that a prophecy about me had been made! That somewhere is a man made especially for me, God, she used to laugh about such predictions! Why the hell they hadn't told me? Thought I am not good enough for such revelations??'  
  
She was still crying and Sirius easily carried her to the couch and sat her on his knees. His hands were still around her holding her tight. His lips were kissing gently her hair and he muttered occasionally 'It'll be fine' or 'Honey..'  
  
'none of them told me', she continued silently. 'After all those signs, suspicions. They didn't trust us or what? I just. I mean, I love being with you, Sirius. It's. I, we should have been told.'  
  
'I know honey, I know. Calm down, baby, Julie, love.'  
  
'So many dreadful things can happen and they don't trust their only daughter or niece! Sirius', she turned her head to look into his eyes, they were so hot, so full of. 'I don't want to be alone now. Let's stay here, please', she kissed him gently and her eyes were begging. He'd love to hold her all night.  
  
He laid himself on his back and pulled her to his chest. Then he took a blanket and covered them. Her face, still in tears was laying on his chest. He was breathing calmly, he wanted her to rest. He put his arm around her, and in the other one he held her hand. It was so small. He felt so peaceable with her. Tomorrow, they would have to fight, nothing would be safe. But now, all he could do was to enjoy her lovely head on his body, her calm sleep.  
  
*/\*/\*/\*  
  
When James Potter woke up, he realized that his friend, Padfoot, hadn't got back from his night's escapade to library. He could have been caught. No, too experienced. He was hurt by some kind of biting book. He could bite as well! Oh, he hadn't gone there alone. Julia!  
  
James got out of his bed, put on his dressing gown and run down the stairs to the empty common room.  
  
The room wasn't empty. The sun that had just risen was lightening two nestling bodies. He smiled tenderly, but soon realized that he is not a tender type of person.  
  
'Ha!', he shouted and laughed when Sirius opened his eyes. Julia's were still closed, but she wasn't sleeping anymore. She just wanted to catch the last minutes of her dream, moving slightly her head on Sirius' chest.  
  
'Stop it Prongs', grinned Black and held Julia tighter, kissing her sleepy head.  
  
'Well, you must have had a wonderful night, guys', Potter said suspiciously.  
  
Julia turned her head to Sirius and opened her eyes: they had grayish sea colour and were still swollen. She was beautiful, he sighed.  
  
'Kill him', she told Sirius about James and hid her head between his neck and shoulder. He felt a warm chill and smiled.  
  
'It wasn't as wonderful as it should be', Sirius summarized the talk they had overheard in the library.  
  
'It's no good', after a while said Potter.  
  
\/*\/*\/  
  
Julia was sitting with Lily in the library. She hadn't told her friend about her visit to the library and the consequences. They were doing their Herbology homework (Lily was doing so, Julia was just accompanying and reading something about the ancient arts. They didn't realize that James, Sirius and Remus came closer and sat by them. Lily looked up, angry and annoyed, they were so irritating!  
  
'What, Potter', she had already known that there was no use asking anybody else: James always was the first to talk to her.  
  
'Lily, I have a sensitive request', as James said this, Sirius almost laughed and had to hide his lips in Julia's hair. Sting stroked his hair and giggled. 'I need you to be serious. God, I am so naïve!'  
  
Lily turned, Potter sounded seriously. She waited.  
  
'I'd like you Lily not to walk alone.. If you could just stay with one of us', he pointed the people at the table. 'Please.'  
  
'I have no idea why I should do so', she answered briskly.  
  
'We heard that somebody is planning to attack the Muggle born students. I'd love you to be safe', Lily didn't answer, wondering where did they learn such ridiculous gossip. Then, Evans was so surprised, Julia spoke and although Lily tried, she couldn't interrupt her friend.  
  
'when we went to the restricted..', Lily shouted 'what', but was calmed down by James' hand. 'we heard some Slytherins looking for some dark books and preparing for having fun with some Muggle bloods. We still don't know when it is to happen, but you really shouldn't walk alone.'  
  
'So, I can't defend myself. Thanks, if this is how you value my skills and me. What where you doing there.'  
  
Sirius sat by Julia's side, hemmed and said slowly, making stupid faces.  
  
'We went there to check out the star prophecies.'  
  
All of them gazed at him. Neither Julia nor Sirius spoke about that aim of their visit. That was the first time Sirius mentioned their prophecy book. He described the book and what they read about the Ancient Fire, but didn't mention the part about Julia's destiny. They didn't talk about it much, but he felt she didn't want this fact to be popularised. She had never spoken much about herself and this matter was still too sensitive to discuss it publicly. Nobody spoke.  
  
After a while James, the one who had told them to learn about it, asked.  
  
'So, it is true. It is... in you??'  
  
The three stared at Julia and Sirius. Sting had her head down, watching the desk, (it was so interesting, the first time!!!!), Black slowly glanced into friends' eyes, embarrassed and shy (this seemed impossible!). Ancient art wasn't a thing commonly discussed in school. They learned ancient runes and some history, but this field of magic was, no even restricted, but avoided: too hard to teach and understand. And now two of them are marked with this. Julia nodded hesitantly and spoke with a different, serious voice.  
  
'Whatever it is, we have other things to worry about', she sighed and stood up. Her friends looked surprised. 'We'll be late.'  
  
With these words she left the library and none stopped her. Lily glanced at Sirius in her reproaching way, but Padfoot said bravely:  
  
'She really needs more time', he glanced at his fingers nervously and added with a sigh. 'I guess we all need.'  
  
*/\*/\*  
  
The girls and Marauders were spying the conspirators, but none of the Slytherins talked about the attack of Muggle students. Maybe there were to many of them and they didn't have stuff. Maybe because the teachers weren't to leave. Maybe.  
  
The Gryffindors weren't convinced by this sudden silence but Lily didn't seem to care about that anymore.  
  
'Malfoy can smile as evilly as he can, but I know they just can't do this.'  
  
Julia sighed. Lily wasn't naïve, she just trusted people too much. If only they had had a chance that she wouldn't loose it soon.  
  
/\*/\*/\*/\  
  
It was late in the night, but Julia had just woken up. She had a terrible headache. She wasn't used to that at all. She sat on her bed and opened the curtains. Although it was dark and she didn't wear her glasses she realized that something was wrong. When her eyes got used to the darkness, she saw that Lily's and Mavis' curtains had been torn and their beds were empty.  
  
-0-0-0  
  
yeah, the end for now! Did ya like it?  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and please write more!! Ilara Z. 


	18. Mudbloods will die!

CHAPRET EIGHTEEN - MUDBLOODS WILL DIE  
  
Julia felt some kind of gas. That's why nobody had woken up when they came. Who? Where did they go? Why Lily??? Julia with tears n her eyes run towards Virge's bed, but couldn't wake her friend. She took her coat and left their dorm. She didn't even try to alarm other girls: all must have slept, too deeply to be woken up.  
  
She ran down the stairs to the common room. She was too furious to be scared, she was thinking quickly. There was no headmaster, and the gas anesthetized all the people: students, teachers and other stuff. Julia had no idea how to wake them effectively, but didn't want to look up the solution in any book. She had no idea why she was able to get up, nor why she did have a headache. The only right thing was to help them before it was too late.  
  
When she entered she saw that the door to boy's dorms opened and Sirius, James, Remus and few other guys burst in. Julia gave them a quick glance. Black spoke.  
  
'I was woken by a terrible headache.', Julia nodded. For a while nobody moved.  
  
'Lily and Mavis', said Julia breathlessly. 'Some girls, I guess Lana and Tracetta from 7th year. The doors to other rooms were also damaged. What about you?'  
  
'We checked out every dorm', said a blue-eyed, black-haired tall boy called Longbottom. 'Every Muggle student.'  
  
'Look!', shouted Remus who was peeping through the window. 'They're at the fields'  
  
Every one in the room ran towards the windows. The sight was awful and terrible. They saw few dark-dressed figures with masks on their faces and tens of students in their pajamas flying and levitating in the cold air. Some were being rotated, some were upside down, and some were made to dance. This view of horror was outside Hogwarts, the last safe place.  
  
'Julia', Sirius finally spoke, his voice was trembling, and his eyes were in tears. 'We'll go there and clean it up. You go and try to wake the teachers.'  
  
Sting smiled and Sirius sighed.  
  
'You joke in every situation, that's why I.', she mocked but this time she was so close to reveal her feelings. 'You know I'll be more helpful there.'  
  
'Jill's right, Padfoot', said James who couldn't wait to leave. 'Peter will call McGonagall and the rest.'  
  
'God, I wish Dumbledore hadn't left for the Ministry', sighed Remus and all of them left the tower.  
  
\/*\/*\/*\/*\/  
  
When they ran outside the castle the sight of the victims and torturers was even more awful and frightening than from the tower window. They all had their wands out but stopped in the shadow of the tower and gazed: shocked, astonished, furious and in sorrow. Why was this happening? Why their friends?  
  
Few bodies were lying on the grass, unconscious. They must have fallen from the air when the players stopped paying attention to them. Some others were still in the air: wounded, almost naked, and frozen in the night's wind and coolness. They were hanging upside down, rotating or just flying around. White bodies in their white pajamas looked so lonely, so sad, so abandoned.  
  
The butchers were all dressed black with black, wool masks on their faces with holes for the eyes. Some of them had their brooms and were flying all around their victims. They were laughing and having their time. Occasionally one of them shouted a hex or curse.  
  
Julia was watching this all in tears. It is impossible. It is unforgivable. She couldn't stay and watch at something like this one more time. She recalled the summer in France when her grandma was killed. It was so long ago but she could still hear in her head the laughter of the Death Eaters. The people here probably didn't mean to kill, not yet, but there is no fun when somebody cries or is hurt. She wanted to punish them for that and then all the rescuers saw flashing fire letters and a sentence that was written by one of the Slytherins (none of the team doubted that it was their job).  
  
MUDBLOODS WILL DIE  
  
Julia couldn't remember who of them began to fight. Some shouted 'Expelliarmus', some 'Petrificus'.  
  
A battle began.  
  
The Slytherins soon realized that their gas surprise didn't work as properly as it should have. They began to defend. None of them escaped, yet. Colourful spells were shot from the wands. Like rainbows. The school field would have looked wonderfully if people hadn't been hurt.  
  
Julia decided not to fight - the boys could do it, maybe not better, but more willingly. All she wanted to do was to help her friends: helpless, motionless, and powerless. Her eyes found Sirius', they gazed at each other for less than a second. They didn't know why, but it helped them, encouraged them, and filled them with some strange energy. Ancient energy, Sting would have thought if she hadn't turned to the battle. She lifted her wand and shouted (clear woman's voice sounded strange in such situation, all the people were petrified for a moment, such voice can be a weapon).  
  
'Accio prostrati!'  
  
To the great astonishment of the torturers all the lying victims flew to Julia's feet. Not one person, not two, but fifteen or something. Usually people had to use one spell for one person. Julia, however, wasn't really astonished. Her special wand and the special power she obtained with the feeling to a man improved her abilities. Yes, she was now the most powerful player on the field, like a queen in chess.  
  
One of the rescuers came to help Julia to warm the bodies.  
  
When all the people were staring at Julia Sirius took his chance, he could stop many of the broom-riders at once. For him this discovery was a shock, but he didn't care about this: he could reflect it later.  
  
The young Death Eaters showed their worst weapon: the dark spells. The Gryffindors hadn't expected that. Some of them were knocked out and managed to get up after a longer while. It hurt much more than an ordinary hex. It ran through the veins and attacked the hearts and souls. The sudden attack doubled the effects. It is hard to fight wisely when the soul in wounded but they had to: for their friends.  
  
Julia wasn't hurt and wasn't astonished by that fact. The positive power she felt in herself, for the first time so deeply, was protecting her. So stupid students couldn't damage this power. Julia decided to help the people who were hanging. Lily wasn't there, she realized when the bodies appeared in front of her. She was looking around for Evans, but couldn't find.  
  
After the fight she couldn't remember the process. She had just images in her head. She saw James fighting with some tall member of the dark group. She saw Remus fell because of some complicated spell and then heard somebody's laugh. She had in her mind view of Gothwar and Asilin helping the Muggle students. She recalled Sirius, his anger, his wise decisions, and his fight against people on brooms.  
  
But what she remembered most was the fear that she wouldn't be able to find and help Lily.  
  
All of the fighters were more or less hurt when the teachers came. Professor McGonagall in her green dressing gown, wand out, Ritteron, furious, the DADA teacher and all of the stuff (except the headmaster who wasn't there). The first they did was to disappear the letters that were still shining over the grass.  
  
The torturers soon realized that the battle is over and tried to disappear. They sat on their brooms wanted to fly away. The teachers approached the group of rescue, began to investigate and give the first aid. Julia wasn't listening to them. She wanted the kids to be taken to the Hospital Wing. She turned with the terror in her eyes to Sirius and James who were just coming and said hoarsely:  
  
'Lily's not here'  
  
The boys gazed at her for a while, then Remus pointed at the group that was running away and they immediately decided to chase. Lily must have been there. They ran before McGonagall could do anything to stop them.  
  
Not every one of them had the broomsticks and the boys were good runners so the distance was shorter and shorter. When the dark players realized that they chose to leave the unconscious students and fly together to escape. In front of the garden gate Julia, who had come a little after the boys, saw her friends leaning over few bodies: one was definitely Lily's. The guys were furious.  
  
'take them safely to hospit...', breathlessly said Sirius and guys disappeared in the garden's bushes. They wanted to find the kidnappers although they knew they had gone.  
  
Julia took the three bodies and magically carried them to the teachers. The professors managed to help the majority. They were taken to the hospital wing and Mrs. Quampac and her assistant Ms. Pomfrey were now curing and healing them (lots of chocolate to the fighters, potions and pills to the others, and warmed blankets, of course). McGonagall was waiting and almost cried with a relief when she saw her niece.  
  
Julia looked exhausted, arm hurt, coat torn, hair messed. Her eyes were still gleaming, the fight wasn't over. Professor helped the asleep and Rotteron carried them to the castle. Minerva put her arm around Julia and directed to the entrance. Julia didn't want to go, but moved, because she knew the Slytherins managed to escape. They had helped their friends, but what sort of help it was if the evil hadn't disappeared and the torturers wouldn't be punished?  
  
At the gate the marauders met the women. Sirius and Remus were helping Potter who was cursed by the very last hex. He couldn't move his legs and his eyes were absent. Minerva glanced at boys and without a word replaced Black and with Remus carried James to the hospital wing.  
  
Julia and Sirius were now alone in the hall.  
  
Black looked shabby and dirty. He had grass in his hair and mud on his pajamas. He was bleeding, but even a sore couldn't hide his attractiveness. He had bruises on his face and felt pain in every muscle of his body. But he didn't care. He gazed at Julia so intensively that she felt a hot chill through her vertebra and a different sensation down in her stomach.  
  
When he glanced at her, injured and bleeding, he felt immense pain and anger. Why she? Her torn clothes exposed bare and dirty parts of her sensitive body. Her eyes were clean and flashing. Beautiful. She was watching him and waiting. They both were breathing loudly, both were staring, both wanted the other one.  
  
Sirius swallowed and touched Julia's arm. She deflected and watched him intensively. He couldn't wait more: he leaned and kissed her lips.  
  
It was like a thunder. Their lips met passionately. He grabbed her waist and, strongly but gently, pushed her to the wall. It was hard and cold but she didn't care. She opened her mouth and his tongue began its ritual. It was more passionate, more lustful than ever. They couldn't stop, couldn't part no matter what happened.  
  
Sirius' hands found their way underneath Julia's clothes. Her body was cold and she shivered under his touch. She put one of her hands behind his neck, trying to pull him harder to herself. The other one wandered on his bare chest (strong and muscular). His arms were almost lifting her up the wall, he hardened his pressure on her body and felt in heaven when her leg closed in his legs. They were kissing hardly, unconsciously, and breathlessly. Their eyes were closed and they couldn't see the white light that surrounded them but they could feel its power that was flowing through their horny bodies.  
  
Julia moaned and almost passed out because of the pleasure he gave her by the kisses and by squeezes of his hand on her breasts. He almost got his climax when they finally parted, breathing fast and shyly staring at each other. Julia's eyes, bright green with golden dashes, told him she felt so GOOD. They were lustful and encouraging, the Julia he didn't know, but whom he loved at once. His Julia.  
  
He embraced her, trying to calm down his thoughts and, most important, his body. She hugged him back, her hand touching slowly his back. She growled as she recalled the huge excitement. She hadn't known it was possible to loose herself in somebody else. They weren't a couple anymore. They were one.  
  
'I...', love you, he wanted to whisper in her ear, but a brisk voice interrupted.  
  
'I wanted you to follow to the hospital, not to stay. Here. Alone', McGonagall was staring at them suspiciously. They had to go with her. 


	19. The morning

OK. we are back in present now. Ha!!  
  
Thank you for all your reviews. I love them, I need them and I want more, more, more.  
  
And I promise that I will upload it every time possible, but my school starts and.  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN - THE MORNING  
  
Julia finally laid herself on her back, breathing calmer, smiling uncannily. Her tears were gone at last, Sirius felt relief. Now he could watch her eyes wandering around the ceiling (wooden, renovated and painted blue). His fingers were moving slowly across Julia's curls, so messy on the pillow. So peaceful and homey the moment was. He gloated over the sheets (clean, white with red, flowers fancy-work), over the room, the situation. He loved Julia so much.  
  
Julia was still absent: her eyes acted as if were looking for something on the ceiling. She was very thoughtful, Sirius loved to observe her thinking. She had usually mocked about that. Thinking? What bullshit! Escaping, more probably. Well, Sirius thought, she could mock and get irritated but she was beautiful while thinking, so funny and charming. A girl before a prank. He could recall every single morning so similar to this one. Her eyes rambling carefully around. Her eyebrows drew together, olive-green irises drilling him. Drilling? What?, he thought and smiled. Julia turned away to the window and it opened loudly allowing fresh air and bright sun inside. They could hear the birds singing, peaceful place.  
  
Julia covered her shoulders with the quilt and was still staring into Sirius' eyes (so warm, so brown, God, like chestnuts, beautiful and deep; why, why these black spots inside, why that hollow look?). He was smiling, under such smile every woman would melt. Julia allowed it to melt her for a while and with a suspicious grin asked.  
  
'What!!?'  
  
'I'll have to catch up on a lot', he said about the way she opened the window, without speaking or using her wand. His hand gently touched her cheek and caressed it. She closed her eyes, she loved it. Such touch was one of the things worth fighting for. She smiled, like and angel, but Sirius wasn't naïve, he saw the devil.  
  
'Let's start right now', she said, seriously but she couldn't avoid a giggle. Sirius grinned. They were playing, no tears, no talks (not yet), but a relaxing game. He leaned over her and said, firmly and solemnly, almost touching with his lips her ear.  
  
'Today, baby, we won't do anything.'  
  
'Oh, yeah?', Julia asked, sharp-tongued, but bit her lip because of his hot breath on the side of her neck.  
  
'Oh yeah!', he answered and laid on the top of her, catching her wrists. He put her arms behind her head, clutching them. His thumbs were slowly stroking her hands. He moved gently and kissed her lips. One, two. She closed her eyes and moaned. Mmm, so soon? Sirius, the experienced player was astonished. Right, her moan was malevolent and vicious. He kept kissing her and waited. A moment later she used her magic to tickle his belly. He jumped out of the bed, couldn't stand the funny pain, the laughter. Tried to catch Julia's eye, but she was also giggling.  
  
'Damn it, Jill!!!!!', he shouted when he caught his breath, Julia's spell was fading away. 'Stop it!! Aaaa.'  
  
She doubled the curse and laughed, loudly and clearly. The sweetest melody. But he couldn't enjoy it now: he was bundling on the wooden floor, trying to escape the tickling. Julia was leaning over him from the bed (this was a high bed, Sirius thought, she was so distant). Sting looked funny with ruffled hair and red cheeks in tears because of laughter. He tried to catch her but she leaned back and all he got was air and another part of tickles.  
  
When he saw her again she was trying hard to look dignifiedly and earnest but the giggle she was disguising made her look so amusing that Sirius laughed because of that. The battle was lost, he thought, lying naked below her feet. But the war is not over. He grinned when she closed eyes because of laughter. Now was his last chance: he stretched his arm, caught hers and pulled down on the floor. Before she could say 'what?' he laid on the top of her again, still suffering the tickles, but was determined not to let her go and have such fun again. Different fun he wanted. He caught her hands, placed them behind her head and chocolate brown hair. He looked deeply into her eyes. She saw the passion, lust and love. She saw him. She stopped cursing on him and felt his sigh of relief. That was cruel! She smiled, now he wanted to be cruel, but couldn't resist kissing her soft, carmine lips. His hands released hers and began their trip down her body. Julia moaned.  
  
*/\*/\*/\*  
  
Sirius was lying on his back, breathing even calmer. He put his hands around Julia's waist and was stroking her slowly. He covered them with the quilt: they didn't bother to go back on the bed again.  
  
'Oh.', he smiled when Julia groaned, hiding her in his chest. She was thrilling gently and her hand tenderly touched his face.  
  
'You're back, baby?', he asked. He was jealous about her long-lasting climax, but he loved her and wanted her to be satisfied. He felt her smile, Julia giggled but said seriously, her voice distant but approaching.  
  
'I've never been closer.', she embraced him and they laid still.  
  
'Dumbledore said you had finished the book', he said after a while. Julia's head was still on his chest, her breath was cooling his body.  
  
'A book!', Julia mocked, home again, he thought. 'I called it "BASISC", but I am aware that the name "INTRODUCTION" would be more suitable.'  
  
'He said he was sorry he hadn't trusted you', Sirius continued, Julia still didn't move. 'I knew you had known the truth? So why.'  
  
'Si, Sirius. I tried. I yelled, explained, shouted, nobody believed', Julia lifted on her elbow. 'Well, I had an argument with all of them: Headmaster, McGonagall, Moony, Moody. Nobody listened', she cried. 'None. Finally I was told to take care about the WORK and leave you, for I couldn't help. I've sent thousands of requests to visit you there or to. It didn't work. I'm so sorry!!', she hid her face in his arms. He was holding her wishing her bad mood disappeared. He wanted no more remorse!  
  
Julia must have felt that through her skin. She would have never wanted to hurt him or make him feel sad. She changed the subject. He smiled, she always did so. In one sentence she could contain seven different ideas. She didn't seem to care that her chatter doesn't catch up with her thoughts. A talk was for her another way of thinking. Sirius got used to that quickly, well, he was smart, wasn't he?  
  
'You already know much, Si', she was talking about ancient art abilities. He waited. 'You could transform in dog's form without your wand (we must get you new one, I must go to Paris or send Poisoner, I wonder where he is now, he should have felt you're here, do you remember.). This is quite an achievement.'  
  
'But still, I guess I would destroy the room before I opened the window.'  
  
Julia giggled. Thanks God! Now they could talk about the past, about their abilities, about the time they were not together without remorse, cries and tears.  
  
'It's not so difficult, Black', good, old, pert Julia sneered. 'You have good basis, as I remember.'  
  
'Well, it was so long ago, I don't remember, I lost my skills, I don't know if I can read anymore. No wand, no magic, poor, stupid boy on his own. I need a teacher to improve, baby.'  
  
Julia laughed shortly and gazed at him, both with disbelief and amusement.  
  
'Yeah, sure. I would like to remind you that because of your inability to produce magic I will have to show my ID to prove my adultness after apparating (A/N is this how it is written?). Another kiss and I will look as a two-year-old child. No, I guess you need lot's of teachers!'  
  
They kissed slightly and he took her hand and kissed it. He kissed a tiny silver ring that she wore. He had similar one: they got them from the Potters and Dumbledore one Xmas: the Ancient rings that would always prove the fire that's between them. And would give them back their outlooks and health when separated. He sighed.  
  
'I doubted whether it works.'  
  
Julia smiled. She had no such doubts. She had learned too much about the ancient to doubt. That hurt, that she had to work on this alone. Learning about one's abilities without a chance to prove them. Silly things like closing the windows or transforming objects were nothing compared to the art they could do together. She was afraid of that power still. Without him she was in fact afraid of every move.  
  
'we should have done this all together. I hated working alone', little liar, she loved working alone, but he knew what she meant. The responsibility for the work was too huge for one, even powerful, wizard or witch. 'You've seen Harry, haven't you. Tell me.'  
  
He smiled at the remembrance of his godson. He described her their adventures, Julia was laughing and listening carefully. He had all of her attention. When he finished, she said  
  
'Peter's alive? I thought you had killed him.'  
  
'You thought I am a murderer?? Baby!', reproaching at her was wonderful. They laughed.  
  
'Oh, so it wasn't you who wanted to kill him last full moon???', he tickled her and then embraced tighter, kissing her hair. 'Stop it', she demanded when he tickled her again. 'So Moony believed you. Thanks God, he's not such an asshole as I expected.'  
  
'Hey, you are imputing my friend. He'll have to apologize to you anyway.'  
  
'That's OK, you know I won't keep his behavior in mind. I'm glad he knows. God, I've never expected that people would trust you more than me. Are you hungry?'  
  
Sirius barked with a laughter and said:  
  
'don't tell me you've learnt how to cook', he kissed her cheek. Yes, he was hungry, but he felt so wonderful with Julia in his arms, so close, so beautiful.  
  
'Either you trust my cooking skills or you'll die because of hunger, baby', Julia smiled sweetly and got up, stringed the sheet around her body and smiled at him. He put his arms under his head and was gazing at Julia mysteriously.  
  
'What, Black', yeah, she still wanted him. He raised one of his eyebrows and kept staring. Julia was getting impatient, so he swallowed and grinned.  
  
'I'd love to die because of hunger but only in the shower. With you.', he added.  
  
'No way, you moron. Be serious', she laughed. Sirius was back. She was back. A long, exhausting journey had ended. He grabbed her, placed her on his shoulder and directed to the bathroom. 


	20. The battle The fire The Order

/A/N: past, we're back in the hospital wing/ 20 chapters!!!! We should feast it somehow. What do you think??  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY - THE BATTLE. THE FIRE. THE ORDER  
  
McGonagall entered the hospital and Julia and Sirius, hand in hand, followed. They saw spacious room filled with beds and unconscious bodies. It was a terrible sight. Most of the students were cold and were shivering. The rescuers were moving and groaning because of pain. Madam Quampac and Ms. Pomfrey were walking along the beds, giving potions, pills, warming quilts, healing with all their abilities. Sirius glanced at the elderly woman, who was leaning over James. He was yelling quietly and couldn't move his legs. Remus was lying on the next bed, drinking slowly his potion. They looked around and saw Frank Longbottom sitting on Alice's, his wife-to-be, bed and holding her hand. Ms. Pomfrey shouted at him and asked to lie down on his bed. They could see Lily, pale and shivering, eyes closed, lips opened, groaning. She was sweating and clutching unconsciously the blanket in her hand.  
  
'I haven't found them', Rotteron's voice came from behind. Minerva turned and nodded.  
  
'Neither have we', she said. Madam Quampac lifted her head to see the speakers. Her suspicious glance stopped at Julia and Sirius. They held each other and Julie was crying because of the terrifying things that had happened and the results they had just seen in the hospital. Their faces were still red because of the hot kiss. None could see the results of battle on their bodies, except the torn and filthy clothes. Quampac raised her eyebrow and opened lips. Unusual. All were more or less hurt and the two - not injured at all, faces shining. Julia looked down and sighed. Questions, accusations, curiosity. God, they were just a couple, nothing more. They suffered like the others and needed rest. Not yet, Sirius thought.  
  
'Is that? Is it.', Quampac asked and stuttered. She was amazed, they didn't need a cure. She knew the gossips about the ANCIENT, but hadn't seen it before. 'It is really it, oh, I. It.'  
  
'Yes it is, Melanie', said a calm but furious voice. Dumbledore. Minerva contacted him at once when she realized what had happened and he came back as soon as he could. Immediately. 'A very rare thing, ancient fire. But they need to rest. Hot chocolate and warmed blankets will do, Poppy? Minerva, Alan, we have to talk.'  
  
He wanted to leave, but Julia asked:  
  
"But Professor. We, what about.', he didn't let her finish any of her questions. He smiled at them. They were charming and looked so perfect together. They had found themselves, revealed the truth, Headmaster had no doubts about their knowledge of the fire that was between them.  
  
'Rest now, you two. We'll talk later. We have to.'  
  
The teachers left and the healers were left with the unconscious and moaning students. Soon, the sounds faded away and everyone was sleeping. They needed rest, warmth and something good to allow them forget about the night. They spread around the room "sweet dreams" gas and all students were now dreaming about pink elephants and chocolate ice creams. Sirius felt relaxed and good when he smelled the sweet, lollipop scent. The last thing he saw before a colourful dream took him, was Julia, breathing calmly and dreaming. He smiled.  
  
\/*\/*\/*\/*/\*\/  
  
Julia woke up early in the morning, she hated that. She was so relaxed but wanted to sleep more. She wondered why. Oh, yeah, the battle, God, sleep!!!! She felt so sad and lonely. All people in the hospital wing were still dreaming, how peaceful, unaware of the problems and Young Death Eaters. She took her glasses and looked around. She saw Lily, now sleeping calmly, James, he could move his legs, so the potion worked! Remus wasn't bleeding, thanks God! All were safe, but for how long? Can the school protect them? What will they do after the school, where will they go. Some are to leave this year. Julia glanced at Frank. His adult life will start so soon. They should be careless and slaphappy, now they will have to fight, from now on. Why?  
  
The darkness was approaching. Julia felt it. She met the DE in France, when they killed her grandma, she was just a child. She knew nothing. She thought she would learn and become a Muggle specialist or someone like that, like her family. Now the viewpoint changed: Muggle studies were only a lid. What they really did was the ancient art, and the fire. Nobody had told her. Now she experienced the fire so close. What was it? How it worked???  
  
Julia turned around and saw Sirius, still sleeping, with a gentle smile. His hair was falling on his eyes, his lips were open, and his left hand was lying on his chest. She sat down on the edge of his bed, still watching him carefully. What could they do? How could they rule the power? Could they learn it?  
  
She gently took his hand and held it. He was so peaceful and innocent. Innocent?? She giggled, with a relief (that the dark thoughts were gone) and sarcasm (he was not innocent at all). He moved, opened one eye and smiled. Her touch. Her gaze. Her presence. He was in heaven.  
  
'Am I dead', he said lazily and glanced at her. He pulled her towards his head. 'For I think I'm in heaven', he whispered in her ear. 'you were sad, weren't you, Jill', he added and investigated her eyes. Oh, he could read her mind. She sank her head and avoided his gaze.  
  
'Hey, don't worry, Julia, baby?', he tried, but she still was as if absent. 'We all will be all right, right? Not to worry, hey.' He almost shouted and she laughed. 'that's better. I'm starving. Do you think the breakfast is ready?'  
  
'The only thing Sirius Black can think about', it was ironical Remus Lupin. He was OK, even better than usual. 'Shall we go, I think we can escape madam Quam.'  
  
'No, you can't escape. But I can allow you to leave. I hope the others will join you at lunchtime', it was Quampac, she gazed suspiciously at Julia and Sirius. 'It's amazing you look so fine.'  
  
'It's just the good relationship', Julia smiled when they stood up to leave.  
  
'yeah', added Black, stretching his arms. 'Perfect one.'  
  
'I have no doubts', smiled Madam and opened the door for them.  
  
\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*/\*\/  
  
At dinner every injured was cured and all school was present in the Great Hall. They were talking, asking. In fact they were waiting. The headmaster had to speak. About the events, he had to punish the torturers. He had to give them all back their trust and safety. They were astonished when he finally spoke.  
  
'I can't lie to you that the world is safe. Although I try, Hogwarts won't be as safe as it was anymore. The Dark Lord', Dumbledore mocked, he didn't use to do so. 'As he wants to be named, is coming and taking as much as he can. Noble, pure families were affected by his power and many wizards decided to join him. I have no hope that all of you will fight against him. I'm aware that some of you have already chosen his dark path. But I will not allow battles like that one in my school', he shouted and sounded very seriously. All students, even those who didn't care, listened. Headmaster was fascinating. And powerful.  
  
He continued.  
  
'I also know that the assassins are cowards, because none of them confessed. They hid their masks and dark skills. And their asses', he hissed. Nobody laughed. James and Sirius glanced and each other and looked at the Slytherin table. Some of them were confused. Stupid idiots. 'I cannot punish you, give detentions or expel. I have no proofs. But I will watch', he was dangerous. The school shivered. 'Eat!', he added with a different, usual old man's voice.  
  
*/\*/\*/\*/\*  
  
Girls and marauders were sitting in the common room. They were discussing the events. Julia, however, wasn't talking. She looked exasperated and wanted to leave. The guys didn't seem to realize that, talking fervently, discussing the reasons, the process of battle, the victims, the gas, the fire, everything. Julia wanted to leave quietly but couldn't because the hole in the wall opened and her aunt came in.  
  
'professor Dumbledore wishes to talk to you', she said glancing at Julia. When Sting stood up, Minerva added sweetly. 'All of you.'  
  
The five of them stood up and followed the head of the Gryffindor house. When they entered the headmaster's office they saw five chairs and Dumbledore himself, putting off some parchments and smiling widely at the five.  
  
'Thank you, Minerva', he appreciated his assistant. 'You know what I would like you to do?'  
  
'Yes, Albus', she answered firmly and wanted to leave but before that turned and gazed suspiciously at the headmaster. 'Don't say anything I wouldn't.'  
  
'So I guess the meeting's over?', Dumbledore smiled. 'She. They are old enough, Mine.'  
  
McGonagall left and students sat on the chairs Albus pointed. He glanced at them and slowly spoke. They were watching him carefully.  
  
'You are here because there are three things I need to discuss with you. The battle. The fire, don't look as if you didn't know what I'm talking about. And the Order. The other two subjects I will discuss, but the battle should be described by one of you. Sirius?'  
  
Black swallowed and pictured the night's events. His friends were listening carefully and sometimes added explanations. Dumbledore was glancing thoughtfully in their eyes He was reading their minds, they thought.  
  
'You both were not injured', he asked Sirius. The boy moved on his chair and answered evasively.  
  
'Well, no, we were hurt, Julia had her arm bleeding and.', he couldn't finish because Julia interrupter him, waving her hand impatiently.  
  
'And all the sores and bruises disappeared when we kissed, c'mon, Si, I guess they all know we practice kissing', she wanted to hear about that mortifying battle. The fire, the prophecy was what she wanted to hear about. Dumbledore smiled. He saw her deepest wish and decided to skip to the second subject: the ancient fire. Now the students were listening. Although they knew some of the things, they had never before heard the history and the ancient stuff from any of the adults.  
  
'Ancient art, and its most mysterious part known as ancient fire, is a forgotten part of magic. People stopped using this because they wanted to scare and frighten Muggles. And of course because they wanted to produce dark arts. Well, about the history of ancient magic and the researches on it you should learn by yourselves. We, I mean people who are aware of that, have more important things to do. One of them is you', he glanced emphatically at Julia and Sirius. 'The other is Voldemort, but about him later. The two of you were given a special gift. A precious one. It can give them power and wisdom but can be dangerous as well. You HAVE to learn how to use it. From your friends I expect help, support in studying and understanding. Yes, Julia, it was your grandmother who had read the stars and interpreted and connected this with you. Yes, she was gathering information about ancient art. And yes, because of that she was murdered. Yes, your parents are continuing her job and they will kill me if they know that I have told you all of that. Any more questions?', he asked with a knowledge of their minds. They observed him quietly. None moved or asked, but headmaster felt the rising questions. 'Yes, Sirius, I have no doubts that you are connected by the fire with Julia and that you both have known that. No, we hadn't known it is going to be you till your instant cure when you had fought Severus Snape. But this is very interesting and I am fond of that. More questions?'  
  
'We have to learn, right? With Julia and Sirius? How?', it was Lily, who wanted to know all the rules. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
'Well, they will need your support because the lessons they will have are to be exhausting, even for their, strong minds. And I think that your engagement in the matter will help them much more than any word of sympathy. You will know more at the "lessons"', he grimaced, but with a funny expression. The atmosphere was lighter and they all laughed shortly with a relief.  
  
'Now, the Order', all of them watched Dumbledore closely as he was talking about the secret and mysterious organization called. 'The Order of Phoenix, we named it like that because of my bird', he pointed at Fawkes, who was small and ugly at that time. 'He looks better when formed. Anyway, the aim of this organization is to fight and work against Voldemort (oh, don't be silly to shiver Lily, you should not!) and its supporters. And the dark arts. That's why you have to learn how to defend it and how to use the power of fire. One day, I look forward to that day, you become the members of the order. Now, please, consider my offer of your future career. The order needs Aurors. It's well paid job and wanted. I guess you all will love it. Think about it. I will contact you about the lessons. And here', he passed them parchments. 'These are permissions for you to read some restricted books from the section "ANCIENT ART" and the titles. Work on it. Thank you for the visit. Oh, I don't have to add that this is really secret.'  
  
They stood up and left his office. The discussion, exchange of thoughts and ideas began as soon as Dumbledore closed the door behind them. All were talking while they were going down the marble stairs, and continued on the corridors and in the common room. It was late in the evening and the room was empty. The Order this, the fire that, what do you think, my opinion..  
  
'I have no idea what he wants us to do or learn', James was talking and none of them could stop him. Lily, to his great surprise, was watching him carefully. He wasn't talking about pranks or himself but about job they all had to do. She didn't know how to thank him after the battle, she decided to treat him more friendlily. Well, he fought for her and Julia valued him. And dated his mirror - Black! 'I mean, we all have learnt that Ancient Art is so ancient that not worth looking at and now it seems to be the most important thing in our lives. It's like a challenge, to change our interests, isn't it? And we should pick up the gauntlet!'  
  
They all laughed. Now they had their challenge, their work to do!! When they stopped Sirius wanted to hug Julia but he asked instead.  
  
'Where is Julia?'  
  
**///***///**//  
  
Wow, this was longer than usual, wasn't it? Did you like it?? Write, please, and I will write more! And thanks for the reviews so far: they make me live!!! By, wait for more and enjoy. ILARA ZADLO 


	21. To learn and to inherit

Yeah, I'm back, I know I am cool. :P I love your reviews, remember!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE - TO LEARN AND TO INHERIT  
  
June came. The exams, the plans, the holidays. It welcomed Lily, Julia, Sirius, James and Lupin with something more than that: with the Ancient Magic Classes, which did Dumbledore or McGonagall carry on. The students had to spend lots of hours in library, studying both their usual subjects and the ancient. Sting, Black and Potter never really had had problems about learning. But Lily and Remus, who loved repeating and repeating, were both mentally and physically exhausted. They were over-learnt.  
  
'God, I need to rest. I need holidays, please!!!', Lily kept muttering. That was so funny, because she was doing great. Sirius and James didn't seem to worry at all, laughing and talking and preparing brand new pranks. Lily didn't criticize them anymore. They behaved stupid, this fact was publicly known, but never wanted to hurt the innocent. The truth was that Lily liked James, even if she didn't want to agree yet.  
  
They had a different problem with Julia: she was more and more often missing. Nobody knew why. She attended the lessons and exams but was leaving them just after that. No talks, no explanations. She had always been a lonely type, but since they all were friends and especially since her relation with Sirius changed, she had spent more time with other people. Now she was rarely seen, talked to and she didn't smile so often. He friends thought she just needed more time to get over the news they had been given. Well, Julia was happy that they didn't follow her every time. This is nice to be with people, but all the time???  
  
Albus Dumbledore was content of the results of their extra lessons. The students were working hard and doing their extra homework even more carefully that the ordinary ones. They collected all sorts of information connected with the ancient magic, kilograms of parchment were used on their notes. Lily and James did the majority of the research work: they had more time and the practical sessions weren't exhausting for them. Potter was very grateful to the stars that he could spent so much time with Lily Evans. And, what is so important, she didn't seem to be angry because of that.  
  
Julia and Sirius had to learn how to control and use their unusual power during the sessions. They had to concentrate hard on the spells and charms they were using, concentrate their minds on many different things at a time. After each lesson Julia looked paler than usual, very strange, like a white wall if such existed at Hogwarts. Sirius, however, was only more worn- out, but seemed happy. At last he was doing something needed. This first good feeling made him even more handsome!  
  
The fact that boys were exhausted made happier the caretaker: since the battle no stupid pranks had occurred. The school seemed quiet.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
'Julia, your concentration is gone', the headmaster criticized her slightly. Julia's mind was absent and she didn't know why. 'Once again: pillow, window and Potter's jersey. You can do it.'  
  
They were practicing using of several spells at a time. They had already mastered one spell used on few things. That wasn't difficult: they could wave their wands and shout. Even Lily and James managed to do this: the fire was all over their world, not only within them.  
  
Now, however, the task Dumbledore chose for them was more complicated. They couldn't shout the spells: they had to use three at once. The possibility to move wand wasn't helpful: which one to choose? He wanted Julia to open the window, "accio" the pillow and change the colour of James' jersey.  
  
'Julia, dear, concentrate. I'll take your wand if you don't stop thinking about it', Albus threatened her with a laughter.  
  
'I've done it. Almost.', said Sirius and all of them laughed: he managed to open the pillow, so all feathers came out of it and spread around the classroom; he changer the colour of window glass, so it looked like a stained. But the thing they laughed about was that he drew up James' jersey so Potter was left with bare chest (muscular and slender, Lily noticed to her great surprise).  
  
'Yeah, maybe you're just in a good mood for that', said Julia. 'I'm so tired.'  
  
'Maybe we will finish?', asked Lily but the headmaster said.  
  
'You need to practice. You were given a special gift and you have to learn how to use it wisely. Ms. Sting, do I have to remind that without practice this can be dangerous, you can burn yourselves or damage something. You need to control this. Now! Eye contact and a spell. Do it.'  
  
Julia normally was mad when somebody shouted or criticized her attention to tasks. Now, however, Dumbledore's firm speech woke her up and she managed to do this (jersey turned into a paler shade; the window loudly opened and shot; the pillow hit Julia's head). Professor smiled and said.  
  
'Exactly, this is what I want you to do, but without anger, remember?'  
  
'I know. I just. I haven't felt well lately, you know', Julia said her eyes glancing at her shoes. 'It's all so complicated.'  
  
'Said a not complicated girl at all', laughed James but stopped because of Lily's angry glance.  
  
'Mr. Potter', Dumbledore turned to James. 'I understand this all is still fun for you but some other people have to their lives complicated. And all I want you to do is support, not mock.'  
  
'Yes, Sir. Sorry', said James seriously. Seriously!!!  
  
'Well, I guess we will end for now. Julia, take some rest. The others - remember about our next task, get prepared following Sunday', with these words the headmaster left the chamber. They stayed to talk longer in peace but Julia said she needed rest and left too. Her friends began to worry seriously. What problems did she have?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\\  
  
Sirius was late for dinner. The Hall was crowded but he found his friends, sat and began to eat the marvellously prepared chicken. James and Lupin were discussing some aspects of attitude towards ancient art in the Middle Ages and Lily was listening.  
  
'Well, we all had wonderful ancestors! They made wands to scare the Muggles', Sirius interrupted their discussion. They turned heads to listen to him. He wanted to go on but Lily waved her hand and asked, scared.  
  
'Where is Julia. Wasn't she with you?'  
  
'No. I thought she spent.I wanted to show her something', he began. 'Shit! I'll look for her.'  
  
He left the Hall, his friends shocked and worried about Julia. None of them had seen her during the day. She didn't talk much with them since the battle, and even Lily didn't know what is wrong.  
  
Sirius ran out of the great hall and stopped. Where should he go to look for her? Oh, the castle was huge and there were so many places to hide when one didn't want to be found. He sighed. He could spend hours rambling around the castle and the surrounding grounds. Why was she leaving his so often lately? They didn't talk, this was strange, because he loved her voice and knew that she enjoyed chatting with him. Where should he go? He decided not to leave the castle, Julia wouldn't have escaped outside the building. The owlery or greenhouse weren't her favourite places. Firstly he decided to run across the staircases and corridors, the empty and deserted. He knew there were so many of them that he could spend months looking for her. He ran upstairs and downstairs, along the corridors and called her name eve in the bathrooms. He was loosing his hope, exhausted because of the long run, when he saw a small, dark figure sitting under the wall on seventh floor. That corridor hadn't been used since ages, very dusty and dark. With a relief he approached her.  
  
Julia was only sitting, her arms around her legs, her bag lying by her feet, one book opened but abandoned. She looked so miserable and lonely that this sight almost broke Sirius' heart. His girl, his love, his friend, so alone. He kneeled and kissed her forehead. She didn't react or something. She just sat still. He embraced her, stroked her hair and asked gently after a while.  
  
'Now we should talk, honey. What's wrong?', no answer. 'Julia, sweetheart, what is wrong. I so much love.talking to you. Your jokes and mockeries. Baby? I miss your smile. You make me sad, you know?'  
  
She moved her head and laid it more comfortable on is shoulder. Julia really didn't feel like talking (anymore to anyone), but something so strange was in Sirius that she just had to follow his request to talk. She sighed and took his hand. She loved his gentle fingers.  
  
'I have always loved lots of tasks and lessons, but now it's too much, I mean', she didn't know how to express her fear about the future, about their skills that she didn't look forward to improve. She was scared and sad. And angry, oh, anger she could express. 'Why they hadn't told me, am I immature or stupid. They should have trusted me. But no. A girl should be grown up in peace and light-hearted. And.'  
  
'Hey', Sirius had to interrupt, she had to breathe and he had to stop her speech. She either didn't speak at all or was talking fast and breathlessly. He sighed quickly and continued, trying to be convincing. 'I am also afraid', strange, but she didn't tell him about this yet 'But running away is not the solution. We should be, stay together to fight the fear and to become. aware of what we can. And you should be happy', now he was criticizing her playfully, she smiled and he felt at home. 'at least you have parents who want to take care of you, baby.'  
  
'I know, I'm so sorry', she turned to him n kissed his cheek, longer than they both had expected. 'It's hard to have such a selfish, egoistic girlfriend, isn't it. We haven't talked for so long!!', Sirius giggled in her ear and she laughed. At last!  
  
'Well it is. That's why you should spend more time with well-behaved boy, like me', he sounded self-centred, but funny. 'And thanks God my parents are so stupid, because if they were cool I wouldn't have received this letter', he waved a paper in front of her nose, she tried to catch it, but he put it away from her arms. 'And now you are so interested, right, no way. You've been hiding for over a month and you think everything is all right???'  
  
He joked but Julia went quiet and spoke slowly.  
  
'I'm sorry I was doing so. And I am sorry you felt offended or left alone. I'm just not used to being with someone. I've never enjoyed anybody's presence that much. But. All the things that have been revealed and. And I am scared. I sometimes feel so lonely though I know I am not. My grandma died because of that ancient stuff. And now all of you began learning that. It is dangerous and w can't escape. I wouldn't survive if anything happened to any of you. And.'  
  
'I don't feel offended, Julie. And I am scared too. I want you to be happy and safe. And as long as we will be together, everything will be fine, I promise', he hugged her tighter and kissed her head. She put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair.  
  
'So, what was that letter about?'  
  
'My uncle's notary wrote it. My dear uncle, a shame for my family and a great friend of mine, died and chose me as his heir! Look!!!', he pointed at the letter. 'An account at Gringot's and a nice cottage house, a castle I would say. Now, when I'm old enough I can move in and stop eating everything from Potters' fridge!'  
  
'Wow, baby. So you can live on your own now? Hmm. That's interesting', she turned around and smiled uncannily at him, her eyes flashing, her fingers hidden in his hair. She leaned to kiss him.  
  
'I don't know if I can follow your changing moods, Sting', he whispered and joined the kiss.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
A/N: sorry, it was hard to write it, I don't know why. Maybe because I'm leaving tomorrow and don't know when I will be able to update. But I promise I will. Be patient, guys!!! 


	22. Padfoot and Julia

/back to Harry's Hogwarts!!!/  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO - PADFOOT AND JULIA  
  
Harry was grumbling silently in Ron's ear, so Snape couldn't hear them. Their evil Professor was walking around the classroom and by now he reached his desk again. Yeah, now they could complain about the potion and detention they would receive if something went wrong. They had to make 'plant growing elixir'. By the end of the lesson Snape would prove its authenticity by adding few drops to a flowerpot with a grain. The potion should be bright green, but Harry's was a little yellow and Ron's clear as the water they had used.  
  
'The Slytherins are going to have fun', answered Ron glancing at him cauldron. ;I must be a potion prodigy to receive water from so many ingredients.'  
  
Harry barked with laughter quietly and they wanted to turn to their work when the classroom door opened and a slender, chocolate-haired figure entered the dungeons. Julia was smiling widely, her eyes were twinkling. Snape, angry and embarrassed, turned to her asking calmly (but his eyes were furiously flashing).  
  
'Yes, Sting? I haven't expected such an honour. What brings you here?'  
  
'Oh, my', swore Julia looking around the students, the shelves, the potions and kept in tiny jars ingredients. 'It's so homey here, isn't it. God, I didn't know you have furnished the dungeons so beautifully.'  
  
Her mockery was funny, but Harry and Ron felt that it didn't lead in right direction: she was making Snape even more evil and furious. Now Julia began to wander along the walls, touching every single jar and box. Severus was following her, mad and red on face.  
  
'In case you haven't noticed, I am having a class now!'  
  
Julia smiled and picked one of the green jars, she raised her eyebrows when she read the label and went on across the classroom.  
  
'Oh, I know you are GIVING a lesson to all those poor students. But I have a little request.'  
  
'Everything you wish', sneered Snape and stared at Julia who had just sat on his desk, watching his papers. 'But quickly.'  
  
'I thought you might have some ingredients I need', she talked while reading some of his books' titles, smiling to herself. 'The root of mountain ash, the blooms of lily of the valley.'  
  
Julia smiled, looked around the students and gazed innocently at Snape. She knew what he was thinking about. Rowan's roots were used to produce contraceptive potion. Julia kept using it even when alone, because it kept her moods away. Now she ran out of it and wanted to prepare one, she wanted to meet Sirius in Hogsmeade.  
  
'I wonder what do you need it for. Or should I ask whom?', he began his inquisition. He was suspecting her, but Julia didn't care. A small tiff with Severus was so relaxing. He was so amusing when annoyed! And she was aware that the whole class was listening. Snape talking to someone who didn't care about his accusations. A view not to forget.  
  
'You know, lily of the valley have such a wonderful scent', she closed her eyes dreamily. 'Oh, and do you have maple syrup?'  
  
Snape angrily shook his head. And whispered loudly.  
  
'What the fuck do you need that for', the class almost laughed and then they all heard a falling cauldron. Julia gazed at Snape disrespectfully.  
  
'You can't even keep the class in order', she complained and laughed clearly. 'Who is such a duffer?'  
  
Snape turned furiously to the class and yelled:  
  
'Longbottom, should I stick your cauldron to the desk so it can't fall!!!!'  
  
'But', Neville was terrified. 'Professor Snape, my cauldron didn't fall.'  
  
'Whose.', Snape shouted and saw a shy hand of Malfoy. Julia had seen him chatting evilly about the Gryffindor students and, by an accident of course, damaged his potion simply. She winked at Harry who understood her prank at once. They giggled silently with Ron.  
  
'Oh, Malfoy, well, it happens', Snape continued with a calmer voice. The silence that occurred after that was broken by Julia's clear and loud laughter.  
  
'Longbottom, I'll kill you', Julia was aping Snape and his yells at Neville. Now her voice was sweet: 'Malfoy, it could have happened to anyone. Well, can I get my herbs?', she finished with a normal voice.  
  
'You, you.', Severus hissed at her but passed the ingredients.  
  
'Oh, what a shame you can't punish me with detention. Bye and thanks again my potion master', she left and the students had to finish their potions. Harry didn't care much, he was looking forward to the next weekend's Hogsmeade visit. He was to meet Sirius there and Julia promised to drop in. An interesting event this could be, Julia seemed to be in a great mood lately.  
  
/\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\ \\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/  
  
Sirius Black was walking around an invisible circle inside his secret cave outside Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the ground, listening to his torn thoughts about Berta, Voldemort and Death Eaters. He stopped to finish his speech, when a figure apparated at the cave's entrance. She faltered, gave a quick glance at the Hippogriff, smiled and winked at kids and said.  
  
'Well, well, Mr. Black. The Ministry would be very grateful if I told them whom I've just found.'  
  
Julia sounded seriously and her words were like a threaten. Students gazed at each other. Why was she speaking like that? She seemed nice. They wanted to move, but it was Sirius who walked closer to Julia and spoke.  
  
'Excuse me, I didn't catch your name. It isn't wise to wander around the caves looking for murderers. You might have found one', he was approaching her, talking silently and slowly, each word was carefully pronounced.  
  
'Yeah, sure. I am so afraid. Pack your things and we're leaving', she was getting impatient. He was now in front of her, glancing at Julia angrily.  
  
'Oh, no, baby. We're staying. You can't run', he said, grabbed her hands leaned down and kissed her lips. Kids sighed with a relief. They knew and trusted each other! And there were a couple, a nice one! Hermione gave the boys "I told you so" look.  
  
Sirius hands were now around Julia's waist. Harry had never seen Sirius so handsome and in right place before. Julia stopped the kiss and smiled.  
  
'You know I can run, God, what have you been eating.'  
  
'Awful. Awful, bad girl', he grimaced and turned to Harry. 'This is Julia', he sighed pretending to be sad. 'And she's with me I guess.'  
  
Julia rolled he eyes and sat next to Hermione. She opened the bag and passed all of them ice creams, chocolate cake and some juice. Harry was watching hid godfather amazed, Sirius looked so happy, his eyes were flashing and his laughter was lauder and more merry since Julia's arrival. They were still discussing the problems connected with the Tournament and Death Eaters.  
  
'Yeah, I also feel something strange in the school', were Julia's first words in the talk. She listened and observed them all. Ron and Hermione were taking a loud part in the talk, quarrelling and exchanging opinions: Ron's too superstitious, Hermione's too strait. Harry was staring at Sirius. Julia knew they missed each other and that Sirius was the only real family member that he had. Sad. She didn't want to, but looked at them with sympathy. Of course, Black caught that glance and mocked.  
  
'Stop gazing like that at Harry or I will have to cry. It is so pathetic!'  
  
'This Harry's participation and that scared words of Karkarov. I don't know. More ice cream?', she smiled and added. She completely didn't care about Sirius' remark. Kids giggled and Padfoot turned his head, resentful. But he couldn't help laughter. 'Here', Julia waved her wand. 'I got some CLEAN clothes for you.'  
  
They all saw Sirius' robes changed into clean, black ones made of finest wool. Julia gave him a criticizing look from over her glasses and he found himself in his old, gray, dirty robes.  
  
'Hey, Sting, that's not fair!!!!', he yelled and the cave trembled with their laughter.  
  
'I just thought a bath would be more appropriate before you wear neat clothes, dear', she wrinkled her nose. Sirius sighed.  
  
'You know, guys', he said to Harry and Ron. 'Never, ever allow a woman to do one thing she wants or she will be doing everything with or without a permission.'  
  
Boys giggled and Julia gave him a thoughtful watch. We're playing. That was low. Watch me!  
  
'Boys don't listen to that old, insane man. And tell me on what have you spent that lot's of cash from Bank?? Hermione, never, ever allow a man to use your common money or he will spend it on broomsticks!!!'  
  
Kids were watching them fascinated. Julia had told Harry before that she loved his godfather's present: FIREBOLT. Now was arguing about that with him. Cool.  
  
'And look who's talking. A woman who have never bought herself a snobbish broom, am I right.'  
  
Julia blushed and laughed.  
  
'Well, my PETIT-RENAULT is something different.'  
  
'Yeah, we saw your broom, it's really cool', said Ron, still impressed by her flying machine.  
  
'Oh, I hate you guys, you were to defend me', Sirius played and decided that they all should leave. It was getting late. They said bye to Julia and left the cave with Sirius the dog. When Black returned Julia was still sitting and waiting. She smiled at his as he came nearer and said:  
  
'You have an interesting family, Black', that as about "his" kids.  
  
He leaned to her hair and whispered slowly.  
  
'I. Think. You. Need. A. Bath. Too.'  
  
*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\  
  
/sometime later/  
  
Harry was laughing with Ron's mother and Bill. They came to Hogwarts to cheer him. He was really happy, they were like the family he had never had. They were talking about broomsticks when Mrs. Weasley, who didn't seem to be deeply interested in the discussion, shouted at somebody.  
  
'Julia? Julia Sting', she saw Julia in her beautiful dark green dress walking slowly downstairs. She was approaching them with a mysterious smile. 'Good God! Look at you, you haven't changed. How are you?'  
  
They hugged, Julia greeted them, winked at Harry and spoke.  
  
'Perfect as always. And I have changed. I cut my hair! But, isn't that Bill?'  
  
'What are you doing here', Molly investigated Sting when Julia shook her hand with Bill.  
  
'I am teaching Molly', Julia smiled. 'I can't believe none of your kids bothered to tell you that!'  
  
'You know, I'll have to shout at them, Harry where is Ron', Harry could only smile and talked something to Bill. Molly turned to Julia and they walked for a while.  
  
'How have you been. You look really good now.'  
  
'Well, I seems that I didn't when we last met. After the.'  
  
'Don't talk, Julia, if you don't want to. I was.'  
  
'It was a day when I lost everything Molly', Julia's voice was bitter. 'But, we can see now that it wasn't the end of the world. Come on, I'll show you MY classroom.'  
  
\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/  
  
/I know I'm skipping. Now: after Harry's escape from Voldemort./  
  
Julia led the Slytherins to the dungeons and then took care of the Hufflepuffs, because these students were left without their Heads: Mrs. Sprout was comforting Cedrick's parents and Snape was doing something on Dumledore's orders. When she managed finally to close the students in their houses, answer most important questions, she could go to the Hospital wing where Harry was. She could still hear his frighten voice: "He's back.". It will never end, she thought sadly and entered the room. The sight surprised her a little. Sirius and Snape were eyeing one another evilly, Molly Weasley was frightened, kids were watching the scene with a surprise in their eyes, while Dumbledore assisted that silent duel with amusement and impatience: the war began and they had no more time for stupid hatred.  
  
After shaking Sirius' hand and Dumbledore's instructions, Snape left the wing and they were left alone. Bill was sent to inform his father, Snape had his job, now Albus had to order his decisions to Sirius and Julia. He asked Black to find Lupin, Figg, and Fletcher and to organize the structures of the reloaded Order. Sirius nodded, hugged Harry and before he left, he leaned to Julia's face and kissed her: hardly, deeply, passionately. Sting moaned when she touched his face and said a silent good- bye. Molly watched it flabbergasted: not only was Sirius Black with Harry but also he was still with Julia. And of course, Julia hadn't told her that before.  
  
'You also have to leave, but I'm not sure if right now', the headmaster spoke to Julia.  
  
'I could contact my father, as soon as possible.'  
  
'Yes, but the others. Wait till the end of term. We can't show to the Ministry that we are planning something', Julia nodded slightly and he continued. 'Come back before Wednesday. Go, quietly.'  
  
Julia gave Harry a warm, comforting gaze and left the castle. Yes, we won't sleep peacefully anymore.  
  
*/\*/\*/\*\/*\/*/\  
  
AN: sorry it took so long, but I didn't have inspiration, I find that chapter confusing, I guess we will be back in past soon.  
  
Still, please, write your opinions! I really need them. Thanks for all. 


	23. Welcome Mr Sting

Hello, my dear readers, I am in a good mood so here we go!!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE - WELCOME MR. STING  
  
Sirius was with Julia in a deserted classroom. Sting was sitting on the windowsill, glancing dreamily outside. Why do I have to stay? Why the hell he leaves??? Sirius was standing by her, touching her knees, trying to talk, but now he couldn't. They were spending more and more time together and the separation was for him something dreadful. He felt like heart attack every time they were to go to their own dorms and now, whole summer!!!  
  
He was mumbling something, Julia didn't listen, and it was enough that he was present, with her right now. She smiled and turned her eyes to him.  
  
'So, write every day, Black, or you will never meet me again'  
  
'Really, no letters - no meetings', Sirius asked humorously.  
  
'Yes', Julia was playing to be serious. 'I will die then.'  
  
'I will write an epitaph, I promise', his head was leaning dangerously towards hers, his lips now so close. Julia felt the world disappeared; they were alone, forever, together. Although very sad, she wanted to play a little more, to have remembrances for the summer lonely days. She watched him closely and whispered.  
  
'Isn't that weird, giving a kiss to an almost dead person.', Julia knew the atmosphere was broken, but wanted so much the moment before their kiss to last ages. The sweetest torture.  
  
Sirius probably didn't even listen, or understood, because his answer was even weirder.  
  
'Just a good-bye kiss, nothing pervert, believe me', his last words almost burnt her lips. She moaned and put her arms around his neck. The very same moment he kissed her deeply, hardly. They deepened it quickly, both were desperate, both wanted it to suffice for whole summer. No chance - they had to breathe, Julia gasped and Sirius whispered soundlessly in her ear.  
  
'I love you, God, how much I love you.'  
  
Julia turned his head and gazed into his eyes, they were true, passionate and full of love. They were to part for so long and now he finally spoke these simple words. They rang in her head and in her whole body, she shivered at his touch, he pulled her closer, but it was Julia who kissed him again, more passionately, deeply. Her hands wandered on his chest, she put her legs around his waist. They were so close, Sirius thought, like never, and like they should always be. Her lips were sweetest than honey, her tongue was making him high and shiver. Her body. His hand found its way under her shirt. She moved a little, moaned breathlessly and they had to part. He hid his face in her neck, and she was stroking his hair, still breathing hardly, and biting her lips because of the pleasure.  
  
'I love you', she said smelling his thick, shining hair. 'I need you so much.'  
  
He giggled and she smiled, it tickled her. He looked up at her, his hand on her hip, and grinned.  
  
'Well', a malicious, playful voice of his made her laugh clearly and loudly. 'I knew that, of course.'  
  
Oh, no, my dear, you couldn't be so self-confident. Julia pushed him away and run.  
  
'Don't talk to me like that, liar!!! You couldn't have.', he was laughing, his eyes were gleaming and Julia felt her legs melted. He was so handsome, because. because he was happy, with her. They ran around the classroom and he finally grabbed and pulled to himself.  
  
'I love you when you're in a good mood', he kissed her cheeks, still grinning.  
  
'Thanks to you I feel happy, so don't go', she touched his ear, and his smile was calmer and sweeter, god, how wonderful her eyes were.  
  
'I won't. Never. I love you.'  
  
*/\*/\*/\*/\*  
  
"My dearest love  
  
I should write that I miss you but I really can't. It's so beautiful here, you know, my own house. I know I keep writing so, but I'd love you to see it. It has a real garden with trees and a red roof with chimneys. And wonderful bedrooms, we have tried every. Me and James, he drops in every single day. There are so many interesting things to do in the neighborhood so I hope you will understand me. The wanders are so tiring that I can't remember and miss: it's too intellectual.  
  
By the way, were you blonde or brunette? I really can't remember. And your eyes? bright blue? No, these have a shopkeeper's daughter.  
  
(a sigh, imagine that please, if you're reading.) I am a landowner now, a free man, at last. I sometimes wish to see my parents' faces. Their stupid son on his own. James is jealous and he appreciates for the birthday gift. He was surprised. I was. And Lily??? Can you believe she answers his letters? I wish I had such a wonderful girlfriend who would answer my letters. But you will do, for a while.  
  
(an evil grin, your shocked, flabbergasted and angry, tell me you're angry!!!)  
  
I miss you so much. Your eyes (even though I can't remember the colour), your smile, your lips. I wonder if you miss me too, but I am sure you have many friends there and (a sob) forgot about your poor, poor friend.  
  
Can you follow my moods? No? now you can really feel in my shoes! Ha!  
  
Potter shows off his fabulous abilities to his poor mum, who cooks us occasionally (that means every day). God, I wish I had a mother who would be so proud of me. I don't complain. But it's sad I have to be content with my girlfriend's attention. If she reads this letter still.  
  
Anyway, you may be angry or so, but I attach (wow, an interesting word for me to use) a letter to your parents from Mrs. Potter. She would lobe to take care of you, well you will read it. Hope it helps and we will be able to spend the rest of the summer. together. in my place.  
  
Thousands of hot, passionate kisses. Everlasting hugs. I love you I miss you I am pathetic  
  
S that is so bored and lonely without you."  
  
*/\*  
  
"To that awful man who dares to write to me and interrupt my perfect holidays,  
  
I hate you. What was that letter for? Now, when your dearest friend's mother wrote to my parents they will be (sic!, look at their letter) very pleased to deliver their only daughter (am I a bottle of wine or something???) and leave under the protection of their beloved friend Mary. And I have to go!!!  
  
I will write no more, I can't hide my greatest disgust. It was so peaceful in here, I hoped I would never see you again and now what? My parents make me do this.  
  
That was a brilliant idea, thanks, Si..  
  
But I have to pack now. I hate it too. I will probably start the day before, it will be fun. And the mess will make me wear my winter coat in summer. Be patient, so you will have fun.  
  
My parents don't seem proud, they keep staring at me suspiciously as if it was all my fault. I yelled and tried to cleared it out, but you know I can't yell properly. But if their glance at me is suspicious, I think they will stare at you as at some ZOO animal or something. That was a real surprise (mock, mock, mock).  
  
So, see you dear on Sunday. I think we'll get there by a portkey, but I don't know how close we can get without a ministerial permission. This will be my dad's prank: an illegal portkey. See you future, poor prank player.  
  
Bye, darling, thousands of kisses would be a waste of time, but I can suffer that. I love you.  
  
Julia, bored as well."  
  
*/\*\/*/\*\/*/\*  
  
'Wow, that was fun, I rarely do this over the Ocean!', a middle-aged tall man laughed. It was Jacob Sting and he had just arrived at the hill in a neighborhood of Sirius Black's new mansion. 'Portkey is a thing, funnier than apparating, Julia?'  
  
H turned to his daughter whose white face showed she didn't share his enthusiasm.  
  
'I really prefer brooms, you know. I hate such wind.'  
  
'No, dear, it was refreshing, that's the good word. Is that his house?'  
  
They looked at the cottage house from the top of the hill. Red roof and stonewalls looked picturesque on the background. The stone fence that surrounded the gardens was in perfect state and they could see a newly painted gate, their aim for now. Julia sighed, such wonderful landscape, at those marauders mercy. They were walking slowly down, Jacob was carrying magically Julia's trunk and talking to himself, because his daughter didn't seem to listen.  
  
'I should go on such holidays too, I love the area, it's beautiful. Wow! So you say that boy ran away from his face. No surprise. I would do the same. He takes care of the place, can you see. Or maybe it's all Mary's job. Julia, are you listening?'  
  
'Yeah, whatever. You're right it's beautiful.'  
  
Sirius came out of the house and approached his visitors. He felt like a landowner and it was so amusing to him. He stared at the Stings. Mr. Jacob Sting was tall and had a really noble look, he had dark blonde hair and green eyes, he was talking to his daughter, but when he caught Sirius' glanced he stopped and gazed at him for a longer while, with huge interest rather than suspicion. Black glanced at Julia, wow, she was wearing a knee length summer dress, white with tiny green flowers. Her hair was a mess and she was sweet and charming, smiling a little ironically. He missed her. He wanted to kiss her, take her to heaven, hug and never let go. He sighed invisibly and spoke, he was the host.  
  
'Good morning and welcome! Mr. Sting, Julia I am very pleased to meet you in my house. It's an honour.We were waiting impatiently.'  
  
'Stop that stup.', Julia wanted to answer, but her father squeezed her arm and spoke.  
  
'Honey? Hello, Mr. Black. I am very happy that I can meet you at last', he shook his hand and gazed mysteriously in his eyes, Sirius didn't turn although it was hard. Sting was examining him. "That was my daughter's choice and, a surprise!, I like him. He's earnest and looks nice and smart, that's good. Well, we should have predicted that but it was hidden. Thanks God they found one another. The stars can astonish, indeed. Well, he's clever enough to understand. Yeah, and he has his principles, he ran away, didn't he."  
  
His gaze lasted ages, Julia hemmed, sighed, but her father was still holding Sirius' hand and drilling his eyes and mind. When would he stop? Sirius wad doing well, his answer gaze was clear and kind. Wasn't that suspicious?  
  
'Oh, Jacob, you finally are', thanks, thanks Mrs. Potter, Julia smiled. 'Come on, get it, I've made the tea. Leave that poor boy at last. Come and tell. Hello Julia.'  
  
'Hello Mary. It's been ages', Sting the father hugged Mrs. Potter. 'Is John here also? How are you?'  
  
'Great, thank you, it's like holidays you know. John's in London, I hate that work. Come in, come in.'  
  
The adults got into the house and Sirius was finally left alone with Julia.  
  
'Hi, sweetheart', he came closer and put his arm around her waist. He was smiling seductively, he leaned closer.  
  
'Take my trunk, Black', she winked and chuckled as he tickled her a little.  
  
'Just that, no hello-I-missed-you kiss?'  
  
'Definitely not', Julia pulled his head down and their lips met. It lasted hours but was disturbed by James Potter himself.  
  
'No way! Kissing here, forbidden!!! Get into the house drink the tea and we have to talk!!'  
  
'Hello James, nice to meet you too', Julia said with never hidden sarcasm, but he didn't care. Didn't even notice.  
  
'Prongs, you're awful', he kissed Julia's ear and whispered. 'Shall I jinx him.'  
  
'Don't even hesitate!', Julia laughed. 'what do you want to talk about?'  
  
'A trip'  
  
'A journey'  
  
'A ramble'  
  
They were speaking unison. Julia glanced at them and asked.  
  
'A trip? Where to?'  
  
'have you heard about Loch Ness???', as she nodded amused Sirius continued. 'There's a secret island'  
  
'Have you heard about Iguatigers?', James added. Julia nodded again, more and more curious. 'They have a nest there.' 


	24. Iguatigers of Loch Ness

Hi again, sorry, I don't update regularly, because my school is so far away from my comp. But I'll keep writing. I've got thousands of ideas! R&R.  
  
Yes, this is the second, enlarged version and continuation. I thought one chapter would be more suitable.  
  
*/\*/\*/\*  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR - IGUATIGERS OF LOCH NESS  
  
'Well, what do you think???', Sirius was showing his house to Julia and she was really surprised. It was clean, well, maybe not clean, but not totally messy. And she liked the colours, the trees outside, and the furniture. And she especially liked Sirius. Permanent presence of young Potter didn't allow them to enjoy themselves. But even though they were entirely happy. The boys took Julia to her newly painted green room. The parents were drinking tea and chatting in the living room downstairs while the children, well, almost adults, but still with minds filled with childish pranks, discussed the problems: Loch Ness.  
  
'so what is so special about it, well I know it is special, but why the hell that night. What are you planning boys', Julia laughed as she sat on the bed. Sirius sat beside her, while James was walking nervously around them.  
  
'Sting, that's the night Iguatigers' babies are born!', oh, she was making him mad. How wonderful. 'And we've planned everything. We go on Tuesday.'  
  
Julia gazed at him suspiciously and then turned to Sirius who could only nod: yes, everything has been planned.  
  
'It wasn't easy to find their nest, you know. The island is hidden from Muggles but from wizards too and it's going to be a really rare sight. We have to see it.'  
  
'It's far away, isn't it? Are we going to walk??'  
  
'Afraid of walk my dear is', Sirius leaned to kiss her, but she stood up and began to unpack her trunk. 'We'll take brooms, I thing. What a pity we don't have a car!'  
  
'Yeah, I should have asked dad', James sighed. 'He wouldn't let me, but.'  
  
'And after that we would read a front-page title "YOUNG POTTER FLIES CARS"!!! It would be perfect. I don't want to angry your parents, mate.'  
  
'Jule, I'm leaving', they heard a shout from downstairs. It was Mr. Sting. Julia and boys run and she gave her father a goodbye kiss. He glanced once again at Sirius, ad smiled. Asked her daughter to behave and really laughed. He winked at boys and disapparated.  
  
'Kids', sweet voice that belonged to Mrs. Potter said. They were still little kids for her. 'The lunch is ready, I have to go shopping and make sure that your father is all right, Jim.'  
  
She showed them where the dishes were and was gone.  
  
|\/*\/*\/*|  
  
It was late in the evening. Sirius Julia and Potter were watching the campfire and talking about their trip. Julia was still amused by the idea and their engagement in the realisation. That were just animals, OK, magical creatures, but still. Boys seemed to know everything about them. How they live, what they eat, what are their powers, on what night the poppies are born and so one. Also the rituals, the history. EVERYTHING.  
  
'So, you've had quite a busy holiday, guys', she laughed. 'Well, congrats. I'm, how can I say it, impressed. Really'.  
  
'Stop joking, this is serious matter', James was giggling and lying on the ground, holding his stomach 'cos he couldn't stand the laugh.  
  
'Yes, sweetheart, you wouldn't treat it so light-hearted if you knew the whole truth', Sirius was trying to be serious, but, of course, it wasn't possible.  
  
'Yeah, Julia, we have to scare you!!'  
  
'Now what? Oh, I'm so scared.'  
  
James swallowed and with a solemn mind said.  
  
'You know who the angry Iguatigers eat? Virgins? We needed a virgin. Dark night, hungry and mad males.'  
  
'Well boys', Julia's voice was strict and her eyes went cold. 'I hope you were thinking about you. I don't think you were so stupid to suppose that a, well, woman that grown up in France and the States would be still a virgin at age of 16???'  
  
Boys shut up immediately. Such a confession. She gazed at Sirius provocatively, he couldn't believe her words. Then her gaze turned to James and Potter saw playful gleam in her eyes and understood. She was kidding! That was the most perfect crank he had ever heard. And Sirius' confused, disappointed face. That self-confident Sirius Black shocked!!! They couldn't help laughing, louder and louder while they were watching Padfoot, slowly realising he was cheated. Julia sat next to him and stroked his hair lightly.  
  
'My poor man, disappointed', she was still laughing. He grabbed her and hissed.  
  
'Awful, terrible cheater. I hate you', he tickled her and she laughed even louder.  
  
'Julia, that was perfect. Incredible!', James couldn't find exact words. Black was a little mad about their amusement. On one hand he should have known she was laughing.  
  
'Filthy liar', he still held her and was smiling, more relaxed.  
  
'So let me go you stupid gullible kid!'  
  
'Another baked apple?'  
  
*/|*|/*|/*|/*|/|*/*|/|*/  
  
'Do you think you can use it', Sirius was looking suspiciously at Julia's brand new broomstick, which her dad bought in France. It was black, slightly curved, so one could move it easier.  
  
'It's beautiful, I love it, I love it', James was mumbling watching it amazed, his own STORMAL 4 was lying, left alone.  
  
''Of course, I can't. I want to get killed in front of you, babe', she turned her head, so he couldn't kiss her before they set off.  
  
'Mount you brooms', said Prongs, with a wounded heart.  
  
As Julia sat and flew boys sighed with amazement, she was good, she never told them, she just watched their games and didn't join. Ever! And now, wow.  
  
'Are you going?', she laughed as she gazed at their open lips. They had to go, woman was waiting and they had to show they're better!  
  
The flight wasn't exhausting, but a bit long. The sun was shining but it wasn't too hot. They were laughing, talking or just enjoying the last days of summer freedom. And were excited, waiting for their adventure. Even Julia wanted badly to see the creatures. Guys were amazed by the iguatigers and they influenced her in this matter. They were getting close to the lake, it was early in the evening and they stopped chatting. Wow!  
  
They landed and watched the sunset. It was beautiful. The sun seemed to hide behind the water. The colours, the air, it all made Sirius come closer to Julia, he embraced her and kissed, slowly and deeply. James didn't interrupt. Kissing Julia when the sun was hiding was the most fantastic thing Sirius could think of. Her scent, her lips, her hands pulling him harder. They had to stop or.  
  
'Let's take the boat. We prepared one. Muggle, I think Sirius would love to row', James said, but Black's grin ensured him that it was him who was to row today. They took their things (blankets, the night could be cold, some food, guys couldn't spend an hour without eating, hot tea and cameras, such extraordinary view should be kept forever).  
  
Julia hesitated before she got on the boat. It didn't look safe at all. Guys laughed and asked her if she could swim: yes, she could, but it's different at night, in a dangerous lake.  
  
'C'mon, there's no monster or something in here. The story was popularised so as Muggles didn't come to close to the iguatigers. Yu know, it's their only left nest?'  
  
'Guys I know that, I just don't find swimming at night safe at all.'  
  
'Oh, we just wanted to have fun of you', James said, giggled and hid his head because Julia wanted to hit him. 'But we put anti-sinking charm on it. Happy the muggles who owe it.'  
  
'Yeah', Sirius added. 'Imagine a big hole in their bout and it doesn't sink.'  
  
'Yeah, or when the owner would like to sink his wife's lover in it and he can't'  
  
'Or if a young desperate woman liked to kill her evil boyfriend and his even more evil mate, she wouldn't, very clever boys.'  
  
'I don't know why you consider James as the more evil one', reproached Sirius and helped her to get in.  
  
'Because of that', laughed Potter when splashed water on the couple.  
  
*\/*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\  
  
Sirius was holding Julia and James were slowly rowing to the island. It was now visible, they could see it because they knew where to look. Potter was singing some quiet songs, leaving Julia and Sirius to themselves. They were very thankful. Almost alone. The sky was clear, moon was shining brightly and the fresh breeze from the lake was tempting. Sirius hid his face in Julia's hair, smelled it long. He missed her so much. Her camomile scent, her mysterious smile, her clever ripostes, her. He hogged her tighter, and she smiled. That man would never let her go and she wanted nothing more that to stay with him forever. No wars, no adventures, just them.  
  
'Ilveyu', he muttered in her hair. Julia stroked his head and turned her face to his. She was gazing at him mysteriously, deeply, her dark green eyes were drilling his. He closed his eyes as her hand touched gently his cheek, his lips. He smiled and leaned down, unconscious, and kissed her lips. Slowly, but deeply and senselessly. They stopped occasionally to take a breath, to gaze or to smile. It was a wonderful night.  
  
Of course, it had to be stopped. They reached the island and James, who got off first mocked with disgust on his face.  
  
'Guys stop it or I'll have to throw up. We're here, let's move my doves.'  
  
They stepped on the grass, it was feathery and almost yellow. Boys took their bags and they walked along an invisible path towards the nest. They put silent charms on their feet so none could notice their presence there. James took also his Invisibility Cloak, they could hid if they had to.  
  
The wind was blowing slowly and trees were dancing in its rhythm. The island had a different scent. Old, secret, magical. Ancient forces were hidden here. The creatures were magical, perfect. The group was walking through bushes and trees, barely talking. Their hearts were beating badly and they couldn't wait.  
  
'We're close', silently shouted excited Sirius and squeezed Julia's arm, she had to hit him.  
  
'We're right on time', whispered James and pointed a small opening, silvery in the moonlight. And they saw about ten adult, beautiful and wonderful creatures, accompanying few eggs that were about to break.  
  
Julia sighed. Perfect sight, how the guys found that.  
  
'Marvellous'  
  
/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
'Yes' whispered James. 'Marvellous.'  
  
The iguatigers were like big, golden lizards, but their heads looked like cats' and they had dark brown strips on their backs, just like tigers. Although they were huge and seemed fat they moved with unheard-of grace. The opening was enlightened by the moonlight and their furs (they looked like scales but guys read in trustworthy books that its definitely fur) shined like pure gold.  
  
The visitors lay themselves on the ground, picked their binoculars and stared at the show down the hill. The close-up allowed them to glance precisely at the creatures. They had big eyes, golden in colour, and almond in shape. They watched carefully the golden eggs in the size of an armchair. They were about to break. Little iguas were being born. Wow!  
  
The beautiful eggs were breaking slowly. Julia, James and Sirius watched it, amazed. The mature creatures were now almost dancing above the little. Their eyes were full of some strange wisdom. They saw the first talon of a newborn iguatiger and the older ones groaned with joy. James was really excited, he squeezed Julia's arm so hard, that she hissed. Sirius threatened them to shut up and they continued watching.  
  
A small cloud hid the moon and the opening went dark. Teens couldn't see well, nor use their wands to enlighten the creatures. They waited when heard somebody shouted.  
  
'Now, you fools!!!'  
  
And the beautiful moment of birth was destroyed. Few men jumped out of the bushes, their wands out, and attacked the herd of inguatigers. Flashes of green and red light were now flying around the opening. The creatures groaned with pain, fear and anger. Some tried to protect the eggs and the other attacked back the invaders. Iguatigers were powerful, but a group of men could conquer them easily.  
  
'Why?' asked Julia, frightened, but with her wand ready (so were the wands of James and Sirius). 'How can we help.'  
  
'Later' that was Sirius' answer for the first question. 'We should petrify them, we should divide, Prongs?'  
  
'Yeah, let's move. Julia, try to protect the eggs, they're most important'  
  
Guys left, they needed to come nearer to the attackers. Julia slowly went down the escarp and reached the high grass surrounding the opening. The eggs were now about 10 feet, straight in front of her. She could see few older creatures dancing madly around their children. Julia couldn't resist when she heard one of the men shouted a killing spell.  
  
'Protego! Expelliarmus!!!' she shouted and the man's wand flew into the air. But she couldn't fight alone.  
  
'Shit' thought Sirius, she was so far away, and he couldn't help. He understood, she had to reveal herself. James was on the opposite edge of the opening but must have heard it, too. He attacked one or two of the men, and was doing quite well.  
  
'Petrificus totalus!' shouted Sirius and fought another pair of invaders. He wanted to find Julia's gaze (now they really needed their unusual force), but it was too dark. The hexes were flying in the air. 'Run for it!!' he shouted at the magical creatures, but they didn't want to abandon eggs and those who were killed. Sirius had tears in his eyes when he saw a huge male igua fell down, hit by an unforgivable curse.  
  
Its death caused a vicious laughter of the Death Eaters, they were sure who the attackers were. Julia used the moment to produce some light. Now she could see the eggs exactly, she saw James fighting against a tall white haired man. She saw one iguanatiger jumped on the chest of the other, his talons were long and the man moaned with pain. And she met Black's gaze. It lasted a second, but for them it was eternal. She felt his love flowing through her veins. He felt her power she shared with him. Now he could fight, more consciously, precisely, without fear. He could stop more men at once, he could help James, he could help the animals. Although three of the invaders (they left the interest in creatures: now wanted to fight the students), he could easily defend and send them to hell.  
  
Julia also managed to stop few intruders. She felt terrible, although the ancient fire. She saw one of the men's eyes. Dark, empty and malicious. He wanted nothing but somebody's death, just for fun. He wanted to destroy the peace. This evil situation disturbed her mind and she was hit with 'Petrificus' and left without ability to defend the eggs and newborns. When she gained her forces back she realized that the fight was over. She looked around: the eggs weren't broken (except those who were damaged by the babies), the adult males and females were carefully walking around them, with a relief.  
  
Something or someone must have frightened the Death Eaters. But what was it? Julia saw Sirius and James, not hurt!, running towards her. She cried, unconsciously. The morning was approaching.  
  
Hey, guys. Hope you can't wait for more. I will update, I just don't know when. Meantime, write reviews. Please!!!! 


End file.
